


Silver Bird In A Gilded Cage

by RoseRozu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: Canon AU: What if Allen is the carrier/ bearer of the heart and is travelling the world with his two guardians Apocryphos and Howard Link in search of the substance known as innocence. (Pairings decided)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Thank you all for the support of my first D.Gray-man crossover with beauty and the beast that was just completed last week. So I hope you will enjoy this new one :) Also a massive thank you to my beta Hanashi o suru
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man if I did Allen would be the heart and Lvellie wouldn't be a bastard to Allen that also includes Marian Cross.

**Warning: Mentions of second character death**

Millenia ago, when God created the world, He also created a substance called Innocence. Those who possessed a shard, would gain special abilities that allowed them to fight against a clan of darkness. Those individuals were Noah, and while Innocence could in fact destroy them, they could destroy Innocence. A never-ending war of light and darkness.

A war that remains unknown to the general populace. Behind the scenes, there have been men and women who fought to keep the evil forces at bay. To keep life peaceful to those unaware of the thousands-years' war.

That is but the prologue, as this story begins with a small boy in a graveyard. A small boy who had lost his world in the blink of an eye, and whose world would change greatly because of one fateful meeting.

Crying at the grave marker where his beloved father rests, a young child with red hair is more than hysterical over his sudden loss. "M-Mana, Mana don't go! P-Please…d-don't leave me a-alone!"

Unbeknownst to the little boy, there was a creature preying upon his sorrow. It would be child's play for the demon to manipulate one with such a grief-stricken expression.

_I can use this boy to create the perfect Akuma._

He then appeared before the child, squatting in favor of being eye-to-eye with the tiny human. "My dear child~" He cooed, "I can help bring your father back~."

Startled, silver eyes snapped up, before he turned to face the one who had appeared behind him. "Wh-who are you?" The small voice hiccupped.

"Someone who can bring you back your dearly departed father~" A metal skeleton was summoned out of what the innocent child could only have guessed was thin air. He remained silent. "All you have to do is say his name and he will brought back to life."

Back to life…? The little boy looked at the man in disbelief, confusion and in his eyes distrust.

"I see the uncertainty, little boy, but I can assure you that by calling the name of your beloved, you can bring them back to you…no strings attached~"

A part of him felt there was more to it. That he shouldn't do as this strange person told him. But greater part of him desperately wished to see his father again…

Without further prompting, the little boy stood on shaky legs, and walked to the immobile metallic skeleton. He fidgeted with his hands, before gulping. Taking a breath, he inhaled, and with he could muster, shouted from the top of his lungs, the name of his lost father.

"MANA!" A bold of light shot down from the heavens, hitting the skeleton, and making it glow. The name of 'Mana' was engraved unto the forehead of the eyeless frame, and a pentagram made itself visible just under it.

"W…what…? A-Allen…"

"M-Mana?" The boy, Allen as the spirit of his father had called him, had taken a step closer to the animated puppet. For unknown to this child of pure innocence, was exactly what his father had become. "Mana, i-is it really you?"

"H-How could…you…? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"H-huh?"

"C-curse you…CURSE YOU FOR TURNING ME INTO AN AKUMA, ALLEN!" It happened before Allen could blink. Mana's arm came down in one fell swoop, knocking the child down. The pain over his left eye remained unregistered to the boy, as fear was the only thing he could truly feel in that moment.

The man watching the scene play out, only cackled, "I order you to kill this boy, and use his body as yours."

"N-No…no!" Mana struggled to regain control, but his efforts were futile. He unwillingly took steps forward, his arms ready to end the life of his dear child.

"Ma…na…?"

"Kill…me…" Kill…him…? As though answering to what Mana begged for, Allen's arm began to glow and grow. The veiny red appendage changed from that to a smoother surface, red fading out until only white remained. A large white claw replaced the small fragile arm, the strange green crystals that Allen always had were glowing with an eerie luminous glow.

Mana was thrown with the brute force of the arm with a mind of its own. "N-NO! STOP!" Allen pleaded with his arm. "MANA RUN AWAY!"

The Akuma didn't do as asked, but in the child's mind's eye, he could almost see his father smiling sadly. "I love you."

It was over before Allen realized what had happened.

In the background, the man was sneering. Innocence. That child could become an Exorcist…he would tactically retreat for now. It didn't, however, mean that a new scheme wasn't already forming within his mind. There was a hunch in the back of his mind…one which seemed to have made the Maker believe this boy had something he was looking for.

He faded away as though he were never there.

When everything was said and done, the shock and trauma had changed the boy's hair from its rusty red to a pure snow white. His eyes became red and puffy from all the crying he had done. He fell asleep against his father's grave.

"A fate he doesn't need." Muttered a red-headed man as he entered the scene. His only visible crimson eye looked to the boy's let arm, which was still invoked, long after the danger had been dealt with. "What do you think, Timcanpy?"

From on his hat, he could feel a rounded body shift before flying off his head, the large golden ball was roughly the size of a basketball, with a cross on its face, and golden downy wings rested behind twin horns where its head is assumed to be. The man raised his arm to allow the Golem to land in a new spot. Its stubby legs awkwardly landing on its new post.

"There's no way around it then." He sighed, before kneeling before the sleeping child.

This boy had the potential to finally end the war no one asked for. Tucked into his arms, he took the sleeping child to the main Headquarters…and it would be there this child would gain two guardians to protect and watch over him.


	2. Allen's Guardians and Allen's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of this story. The updates may be a bit slower than the previous story as I'll have to research the chapters/episodes, try get the summary and how to put Apocryphos and Howard Link into these chapters/episodes as we only see them later in the manga and in the Funimation adaption of D. Gray-man so I'll be using the American and the original Japanese episodes and some of the future chapters may be manga. But please, to find out how I'm doing with the chapters please follow me on my twitter RoseRozu1.

A soft voice could be heard within the tower for which its owner had lived. For four long years, he sung this haunting melody, but somehow, it still held a sense of calm with every note for which it hit. This was a song the lonely boy had sung to himself every once in a while since he was brought here at the age of eleven.

_And, so the boy, falls asleep one dark and lonely night…_

_Amongst ashes, with the dimming embers all around,_

The song was a reminder to the singer, of a family he had lost. The father whom raised him, and whom took him in when no one else would.

_First just one, and then two go_

_The profiles of my beloved will rise and grow in time,_

_From high above, trickling down are thousands of…_

Even if the song filled him with sorrow, alongside the memories he shared, it was really the only thing he had left to remember that man by.

_Many dreams…of every dreamer_

As the tears fell from silver irises, his voice never wavered. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his night gown, and continued. Keep walking, so to speak.

_Those eyes of silver were trembling on that day…_

_It was a brand new you, shining the day of your birth_.

_Throughout these passing years, millions have gone by…_

_Prayers that left…return to Earth, within the ages that passed on_

Unlike those prayers, Mana would never return to him. It never mattered how much time, what is lost, is forever gone…that particular thought hurt him more than any blade ever could.

_I will never cease to praying for you,_

_Please allow this child to know what love is,_

_In the hand you hold, place a gentle kiss…_

He had been singing the final verses of the lullaby. Only when he finished, he did he allow his threatening tears to finally fall. "I…I hate this…"

Perking from its perch on his head, the golf ball-sized golem awoke, and flew in circles, before landing on a finger that was presented to it. The small golem, golden as the first day they had met, looked to the silver-eyed boy in what could only be described at its version of worry. Its tail lazily swished behind it.

"When will I be free from this cage?" He sadly asked his companion. Timcanpy had been with Allen since the day he was brought here. His only real friend, and his reminder of the unfortunate technical second encounter with Cross Marian.

A story Allen rather not retell for the time being.

A cool wind blew, and the silver-eyed male sighed in bliss. The sign of a freedom he couldn't grasp, no matter how he chased it.

It was then he heard his door open, and judging by the footsteps of the person in question, it was none other than one of his two guardians.

"Little heart, it's time for bed." His voice called out. "You should get—"

"If you say I should change into my pajamas, you're late in that one." Allen interrupted, a pout on his face.

"Ah, of course. My apologies." Allen groaned. Sometimes he wondered about why he needed two different people to watch over him…or why he needed to be watched over in general. "Come inside, you'll catch a cold."

Allen's first guardian is called Apocryphos and was well over seven thousand years old. It was difficult to pinpoint his date of creation, as keeping track of time wasn't nearly as accurate as it was these days. Did he forget to mention Apocryphos wasn't actually human? Rather, he was a sentient form of Innocence who took on the form of a man of the church. His human form had dusty-brown hair, and wore spectacles, despite not truly needing them to see. He always had a gentle smile, though if none knew him as Allen did, then most would've thought him to be off-putting.

Not that Allen didn't feel that way still, he was just more used to the Innocence which disguised itself as a man by this point.

"Let's go, Tim." Allen said to his Golem friend. The golden ball with wings lazily flew off Allen's finger, before heading back into the residence for where it and Allen resided. Leaving the bacony, the snowy-haired male looked to his living arrangements.

For the lack of a better word, Allen's room — or perhaps living quarters is more accurate — was very massive. Entering the room from his balcony, you were met with a kitchen in the back, and then a living space just in front of it. Although there was a table and chairs, the furniture set was seldom used, as the sofa was where most meals were eaten.

To his right was a door leading into the bedroom. In it, were two beds. One was a twin, the other a full. Allen slept in the larger of the two, while either of his caretakers would otherwise sleep over with — or in Apocryphos's case keep watch of — Allen during the night.

The room also had a walk-in closet, consisting of clothing, shoes, and his toiletries. The door next to it was the bathroom, where there were two sinks, a tub, shower, and of course the things needed to keep up good hygiene. Despite living in this space, Allen always felt as though it was…empty.

Already knowing the drill, Allen made a beeline for his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for Apocryphos to come and brush the long strands of waist-length hair. When it was shorter, it was so much easier to care for, but for reasons he couldn't even begin to fathom why no one wanted to cut it. Not that he never asked, he did. But he never got an answer, and thus his hair remained long.

Even though he rather it be shorter…at least shoulder length. Maybe one day he'd finally get his hair cut…

For now, he settled for what he had, letting Apocryphos brush out the minor tangles that often appeared in the long locks.

The night sky was pretty tonight. As he stared listlessly outside, a part of him felt as though…something was going to maybe change…

**. . - * - . .**

He groaned, pulling the covers over his head, as the sun infiltrated his room. Why was it morning now? He was so comfy…

It then occurred to the fifteen-year-old boy, that there shouldn't even be sunlight in his room, as his curtains should've been closed. There was only one person Allen knew who would purposely open his blinds like that.

"LINK!" He shouted, flinging the covers from his form, and getting up quickly, only to regret it when he was temporarily blinded by the light from outside. "Gah!"

Allen could hear chuckling coming from where his door was. He cracked open an eye, and glared at the German male standing there. Howard Link was closer in age to him, the man was currently nineteen, a smug smirk on his normally stoic face. "Good morning, Walker."

The golden-haired male was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. His hair was styled in a weird bowl-cut style, and it honestly made him look older than he really was. Allen said so once or twice, but Howard Link would often comment it didn't matter how he looked, so long as he could do his job. Under his bangs, there were two dots one above the other. The verticle twin dots often prompted Allen to tease the older male, coming up with the nicknames of 'twin mole', 'two-spot', and various others.

None of which Link was exactly fond of.

"You're evil."

"No, I'm only doing my job."

"Of being evil."

"Enough of that. Get up, and get ready for breakfast."

Allen's scowl melted away at the mention of food. "Eggs?"

"Sunny-side up, scrambled, omlet, and over-easy." Link easily listed.

"Bacon?"

"Crispy to your tastes, accompanied with a glass ready to be filled with water, milk, or juice." Link stated. "There are also pancakes, flapjacks, cereal – hot and cold varieties – as well as twenty servings of mitarashi dango."

"Sold!" The younger said with much enthusiasm. He was already rushing out of bed, and into his closet. Link rolled his eyes, and headed back to the kitchen in favor of putting the final touches on breakfast. When he heard the retreating footsteps, Allen sighed, his earlier enthusiasm was gone.

It was hard to pretend he was okay with how everything was. The world beyond his 'home' was forgien to him. All Allen really wanted was a chance to be free.

But he would never leave.

He couldn't. After all, he was a prisoner here. Tim often showed Allen different things from the outside world, people, food, places…but none would compare to the real thing. He desperately wanted to experience everything he possibly could…and if he was being honest, another experience he wouldn't mind was maybe finding someone.

Maybe. He wasn't entirely sure of that specific experience…considering the only interactions he ever had was between the two people who've looked after him for the last four years.

"Though…I guess that would be an interesting experience, wouldn't it?" Tim landed on Allen's head, and the young male chuckled a little. "Alright, alright, I guess I can't really keep Link waiting too long, right?"

**(* - *)**

"Allen, I've been told by Apocryphos that you were at the balcony again." Link stated while he cleaned the dishes after their meal for the morning. "You were in your pajamas, apparently…pray tell why you were in such a state?"

Allen didn't know how to answer that question, exactly, so he stayed silent.

"Not going to say anything?"

"I mean…it's no different from past times I've done that." Allen admitted. "It's just…lately I feel as though…"

"You feel…?" Link probed.

"I don't know. Like something is going to happen. Something is gonna change, and I'm not sure if I should welcome it, or fear it…"

Link only nodded. Of him and Apocryphos, he realized Allen was more comfortable speaking to him about things, whereas he often felt a little more uneasy with the other. He was glad to have Allen's trust in that aspect, perhaps it was only easier because he was human.

"Fair enough, I suppose." Link sighed.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The mundane events began to take hold, Allen played a few notes on the piano, attempted to draw, though his creations came out barely noticeable as what he had then claimed to Link was him.

The German born male was reading most the time, before he checked his watch, and would make food when he needed to.

By the end of the day, Link took out an ear piece, and spoke through the microphoe in it. "Yessir, understood. We'll bring him now." He replaced it, before turning to Allen who had a curious look on his face.

"We're heading out."

"…are we going to that place again?" Link curtly nodded, and Allen sighed, standing up, and went to change. "I don't like him."

"I know." Link called from behind.

**. . - * - . .**

"You look dashing, little heart." Apocryphos praised as he entered the room. Link was finishing up with tying Allen's hair back in a chartreuse ribbon, which he tied in a bow to make sure the younger's hair was as presentable as it could be.

Allen himself was sporting a white button-down collared shirt, with a grey vest over it. His shirt was tucked into a pair of high-waisted pants, and was kept up with a checkered pattern belt. His pantlegs were tucked into a pair of sturdy boots, and around his neck was a red ribbon tied in a bow. "Can we get this over with?"

"Tear it off like a bandage?" Link asked. Allen nodded. "Very well. Let's be off then."

Without further ado, the two guardians and their ward left the living quarters.

**. . - * - . .**

Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. An oak door had never seemed as intimidating as the one belonging to the office of nonother than Malcolm C. Lvellie. Link knocked on the sturdy doors, and a muffled 'enter' could be heard. Opening the doors, Link ushered the other two in, and all three stood before the man in his otherwise bare office.

Bare of personality, for the most part. The room had only filing cabinets along the wall, and then an entire bookshelf was behind the man's desk with books organized to a tee. The desk wasn't much to look at, at least not to Allen. It was specifically carved to order, if he heard correctly.. behind the desk was a chair that he was sure was inspired by a throne. The man had a higher than thou kind of vibe…

And Allen hated the man sitting in that chair. His arms were folded along his desk, two bins labeled 'inbox' and 'outbox'. His eyes were cold, menacing. Like a snake ready to strike the rabbit in its den. It was exactly how that man had gotten the underwraps nickname of 'snake-eyes'. Because that was what Malcom C. Lvellie really was. His hair was slicked back, whereas everything else was buzzed close to his scalp under it. He had a toothbrush mustache, and no one in the room could understand the infatuation with such a thing.

"How kind of you to drop by."

"Was there something you needed, Director?" Link asked, before any of the two behind him would say something unpleasant. And he knew they would if not for him. It had happened once before…the end result had Allen being punished by being chained to his own bed for a week.

The very cuff was left hidden, but still there, much to Allen's dismay. He felt Timcanpy shift, and use his stubby appendage of an arm to pet Allen's head in comfort. The youngest was thankful for his constant companion's presence.

"As you all know, Allen Walker is the bearer of the heart." The man wasn't one to beat around the bush, and it definitely showed in cases like this. "The heads have decided to move Allen to the European Branch of Black Order."

"Move Allen Walker?" Apocryphos asked with suspicion. "Whatever for?"

The man grinned, "Why, he's to take part in the war effort, of course." The comment had the room in a complete stalemate.

"You cannot decide this Lvellie!" Apocryphos lashed out. "When we discovered the bearer of the heart, it was decided Allen would not join the war effort!"

Lvellie brushed him off, "That was ten. This is now." His overprotectiveness was defininately showing now…Allen dually noted. But…if he was being sent away…out of this cage…then…that would mean he could finally see the world…he could walk again, just like he promised Mana…

"We were told he was to be kept safe, and away from the violence!"

"Then…how about an ultimatum?" Link quickly spoke up. "Rather than being a direct part of the war, Allen Walker will help in the effort of retrieving Innocence. He won't come into contact with the enemy."

Allen looked to Link, who seemed so sure of himself, to Apocryphos who was furious. Silver eyes landed on the direction, skeptical.

Don't stop, keep walking.

"I'll do it." The others in the room were suddenly silenced when Allen had spoken up. "I'll go. If it means I can be of use in some way, then I'll gladly take that risk."

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say." For some reason, Allen felt like he just opened Pandora's Box. "You will have two days to pack up and get ready to leave."

"Yess—"

"Inspector Howard Link will be the only one accompanying you, am I understood?"

"It's my job to protect the Heart!" Apocryphos snarled, "Are you denying me my rights?"

"It will be nessciarly." Lvellie said with finality. Good day…oh, and before I forget."

The trio was just about to leave, when they all turned to face the man. Allen was weary, Apocryphos was distrustful, and Link was expressionless. "And that would be, sir?"

"I don't want to risk him running away somewhere. Chain him to his bed until its time to go."

**. . - * - . .**

That night Allen's hair is now loose and in his nightdress. He was glaring at the metal cuff around his ankle. "GAH! I HATE THAT SONNOVA BITCH!"

"I know." Link sighed. "He's not the most…erm…pleasant of people. Many will vouch on that."

"When have I once even run away?" Allen demanded to know. "I never even tried! Thought of it, sure, but never attempted."

"I know."

"…he's really not going to be coming with us?"

"I think he might just watch from afar. That wouldn't be going against any orders."

Allen sighed, and nodded. "Have…you been the European Branch?"

"Once or twice." The blonde-haired male replied. "Get some sleep, I'm sure things will turn out alright sooner or later."

**. . - * - . .**

Two days later the two guardians and Allen were in the first-class section of the train and Allen soon became very bored.

"How long do we have there?" Whined Allen for the fiftieth time. Link had in fact kept count of each time that inquiry came to light.

"We'll arrive there soon enough, little heart." Apocryphos soothingly told the younger. "Why don't you sleep? We will wake you up when we arrive in London." Perhaps it was because he was Innocence, or perhaps he naturally had the patience of a saint?

Either way, when Link had told Allen Apocryphos was going to be following them, albeit from afar, it came as a surprise when they met him on the train they were taking.

'What the Director doesn't know, won't hurt him', Allen and Link had been told. They decided not to question anything.

"But if I go to sleep I'll miss the scenery." Complained Allen.

"You won't miss much." Link bluntly stated.

"But I don't want to fall asleep! Everything is so new, I can't afford to miss out on anything!"

"Allen, if you don't stop complaining you won't have any dango for a year!" Snapped Link. Allen pouted, and crossed his arms in annoyance. He was otherwise quiet for the rest of the journey.

Things were going smoothly…they collected their luggage, got off the train, and began to head off towards their next destination. Barely five meters away from the station, Timcanpy was Golem-napped by a stray tabby cat.

Allen chased after the cat, Link and Apocryphos chased after Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this took me nearly all day to write anyway there is some explaining for me to do so here goes.
> 
> In my head I can see Allen wearing a nightgown as in the victorian era the men did wear them as pjyamas and I also could see Allen havng long hair. I hope I have done this first chapter justice. It was hard for me to try and keep into canon and in some form keep all the characters in character. See you all soon!
> 
> … … … …
> 
> Note from the Beta: And…a little humble bragging is in order…those lyrics were all my doing for Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo. I took a lot of time and effort in translating, and even in making the video that is currently on my YouTube. If anyone here is interested in checking that out, look up guitringirl101, and it'll literally be the fourteenth video I've posted xD
> 
> No, it actually wasn't planned that way x


	3. The boy who hunts Akuma

Night had long since fallen, where two officers were investigating a disturbance that happened in a nearby church. There weren't exactly many official statements, only rumors, but the amount that had circulated in recent days was concerning.

Officer Moa Hesse, was convinced that the rumors were only that. Rumors. Moa was a young woman in her early to mid-twenties. Her brown hair was currently tucked under her police hat in a lose bun. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and turned to her partner, who was cowering behind a lamppost. She sighed in annoyance.

"Charles, this isn't the time to play-hide-and-seek." Moa chided. Honestly, Charles was supposed to be her mentor, and he was currently the one acting like a scared child. "We have to investigate this church once and for all."

"But what if it's a ghost or something, Moa?" Questioned the scared male officer. Moa so wanted to slap her partner.

"There's no such as thing as ghosts Charles. You're a police officer so act like one!" The police woman scolded. She was getting rather tired of this by that point.

With much persuasion…and an equal amount of force dragging the older officer, the two law-enforcers entered the building. "Th-this place has s-seen better d-days…"

"Mmhm." Moa agreed. A look of sadness was in her eyes as Moa took in the dilapidated church. It was two years ago, wasn't it?

"I heard the g-ghost of a br-bride haunts these old walls…"

"Charles."

"Yes…?"

"Shut up." Moa has heard the rumors. But she was there when the true event had happened. They had no right to assume what really happened here. The rope that once held an elegant chandelier was frayed where the stress had gotten the better of it. Below the swaying rope was the very decoration that once hung proudly on the church, now nothing more than shards. The light which once glistened from the crystals were now dusty and dull. Much like the future that became of her late sister and her mourning groom. "Let's investigate further."

"H-huh?"

**(* - *)**

"He has to be here somewhere…" Allen grumbled, as he continued to search for the cat that was trying to eat her golden companion.

"The probability of an Akuma being here is likely too." Link pointed out, lifting a few old newspapers, and quickly dropping them when stale urine reached his nose. Damn, he needed to burn those gloves now, didn't he?

"I believe you should consider a leash for Timcanpy." Apocryphos suggested. "At least that way, he can't fly off, and you won't lose track of it."

"That would be cruel to Tim." Allen retorted. "Besides, he was eaten by a cat. Stupid fur ball…huh?"

"Did you find something, Walker?"

"Ssh! I see the cat. I'm going to catch it." The duo decided to just watch the fail happen as it would. Because they were both rather sure something amusing may happen out of this.

**(* - *)**

Fifteen minutes into the search the two partners got separated. "Nothing. There's nothing here either." Moa's search was proving to her what she already believed. The rumors were just that. "Where on earth has Charles gone?"

Her answer came to her in the form of a terrified scream, and the woman was quick to rush from her spot, and head to where she heard Charles. Only to see him freaking out over a cat that wanted to be friendly with him. "I-It's on my leg!"

Sighing in annoyance, she kneeled down, and picked up the cat. "It's just a cat, Charles."

From the rafters, bats were suddenly scared from their posts, and in the next instant, Moa was gone.

"M-Moa!? Moa, where are you?!"

(* - *)

Moa grunted as her back made contact with what felt to be the back of an old wooden chair. "Gotcha! Wait…you're a woman!?"

"Good work, Walker." Another voice said with what only sounded like amusement to the otherwise stoic tone. "I guess you—"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence." A third voice advised. "God knows it will come back to haunt you in the future."

The owner of the second voice shrugged. "I didn't realize you cared."

"Hardly."

"Eh…? Handcuffs…? H-HEY! WAIT, YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

"You're all under arrest." Moa hissed.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid there's a bit of a misunderstanding." The lighting began to change with the passing of the moon, and Moa was able to make out the three different people before her. The one she handcuffed was definitely the youngest, though his white hair nearly made him appear older than he should be…and a little feminine with the length of it…but it was definitely a boy. The one to his direct right was around the same height, though it was apparent he was a few years older, with blonde hair, and a stern expression. The final of the three was…a priest?

"Clarify."

"We were just trying to get someone super important from that cat…" The youngest said, and much to Moa's confusion the cat in question was grinning. Who knew a cat could do that?

"And we were trying not to lose track of him," The blonde stated, gesturing to the youngest. "We were going to make this quick, and then be on our way…though it seems we've found ourselves in the middle of an investigation."

"Just who are you three?"

"I'm Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself, "And…these two are…my travel companions…"

"Uh-huh." Moa was disbelieving. "Why not tell the truth?"

"But it is the truth!" Allen cried, "I was chasing after a cat that kidnapped a very important friend of mine, and I've been chasing him around London nearly all day!"

"Walker, it was only half a day." Said the blonde.

"Not helping, Link." Allen huffed, before turning his attention back to Moa, "I literally just had a long journey in a train, you've got to believe me officer." He pleaded.

"It's too farfetched to even consider." Moa bluntly told the trio.

Suddenly, screaming could be heard from the level below, and all four reacted simultaneously. "There's someone else here?" Allen asked.

"Stay put!" Moa told them, before running off. She never bothered with the two men who had accompanied Allen, having been too high on alert to consider making sure they wouldn't be able to disrupt her job. Once she left, Allen fidgeted with the cuff, growling in annoyance when he couldn't release the mechanism within it.

"Help?"

"I got it." Link sighed, pulling a bobby pin from somewhere on his being. "And there." The lock was released, and Allen's cuff fell to the floor.

"I hate these things."

"I would assume you would." Apocryphos pointed out. "I also assume you wish to make sure misfortune doesn't become of the police girl, correct?"

"Yeah…" Allen chuckled, before standing. "Let's go."

The search didn't take long, as the sound of shots and crumbling stone made it easier to pinpoint the exact place they needed to be.

Moa was out cold on the floor, and Link cursed, as he rushed in, managing to get Moa out of harm's way just as a portion of ceiling fell straight towards her form. The shadow of a creature was already retreating, all three having taken notice, but none had the opportunity to pursue it.

Sirens sounded from outside, and Apocryphos actually cursed. "We must leave this church, and come back later!"

"Understood." Link affirmed. "Let's make sure we get her to safety."

**. . - * - . .**

Link carefully placed Moa on the bench, within the Police Station where Moa worked. He sighed. Much to his dismay the chief of police here was quite the nuance. He was quick to point the finger at the trio and because of this inconvenience, all three had ended up in the interrogation.

"ADMIT IT! YOU THREE ARE THE CULPRITS!" The chunky man roared, and Allen grimaced when spit landed just short of his folded hands.

"Sir, I mean not to be rude, however, you have the wrong people in question." Link calmly said. "When Officer Moa awakes, she can prove our innocence without—"

"Chief! Moa's awake, sir!" An officer says, entering the room, with a disgruntled Moa being dragged in.

"Ah! Charles is—"

"We know. We're interrogating the suspects now."

"Greetings, officer." Apocryphos said with a curt nod. "You're looking better."

"Um…?"

"According to them, they're Allen Walker, Howard Link, and…"

"Harold Cryphos." Apocryphos smoothly lied.

"Why are we even being interrogated?! All we did was bring back one of your officers after she lost conscious!"

"All three of you were in the church, that makes you all suspects!" The Chief of police blatantly growled out, "Besides, look at your hand, kid! Covered in blood!"

"N-no, it's always been that way…" Allen struggled a little, not comfortable with a stranger touching his obvious disfigurement. His fidgeting caused his make-shift glove on that hand to snap open, the material once hiding the cross now revealing it for the room to see.

"What the hell is this?!" The man in charge asked in shock and disgust, "What is this?! Shouldn't you be in pain from embedding that cross in your hand?! You should be taking better care of the body your parents gave you!"

"A-actually…"

Moa cleared her throat, easily distracting her outraged boss, "Chief, none of these people were the culprit…they were with me the whole time."

Another officer took the liberty to inform the fat man of a few things. The Chief growled in annoyance, "Alright, fine. We have yet to find that weapon at the church…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FAINT, OFFICER MOA HESSE!?"

"Please hold on for a moment." Link spoke up, crossing his arms in annoyance. "There wasn't anything she could've done regardless. What your men are up against is something they can't defeat with there mere firearms."

"What the hell do you know?"

"We know quite a bit, but unfortunately, it's nothing you would so much as be willing to understand." Apocryphos boredly said.

Perhaps it was the last straw, but after the nonsense the man was given, he immediately ordered Moa to watch over them at her place from there on.

No one on the receiving end was happy with this decision.

**. . - * - . .**

"So…that thing is called an Akuma, then?" Moa found herself asking. After a mini fiasco which had Allen attempting to sneak out from her home, and a light scolding from both her and the two whom accompanied him, she had she picked up an old book she had. It was an encyclopedia, the content within it holding the knowledge of different areas of the world. A house-warming gift she had gotten, though never really had any use for. "Mm…according to this, the only 'akuma' are translated into 'demons' from hell." She said, speaking her thoughts aloud. "They're mythical beings that were created to explain people's misfortune during ancient times. They only exist on paper, and in our heads. Not in reality. I don't believe in curses and demons. I hate that type of stuff."

"That's not the same thing as Akuma." Allen sighed, scratching under the cat's chin. The feline purred, delighted by the attention it was given.

"Pardon?"

"What Walker means," Link decided to speak up, "Is that the Akuma we're to deal with is a weapon."

"A tragic abomination." Apocryphos said. "A weapon designed to specifically prey upon the human race. Unfortunately, they often blend in amongst humanity, thus you cannot exactly spot them."

"You two might not, but…"

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a man in a wheelchair. He appeared paler than what was considered normal, and multiple alarms in three heads were going off at the intruder.

"Marc!" Moa raced to the man, keeling before the disabled man, "What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm…hung…ry…"

"H-huh?"

"GET DOWN!" Allen cried out, grabbing Moa just as Marc's form began to shift and change, a spontaneous transformation in only the most grotesque of manners.

Shots were fired, and dual voices called out as Allen had acted on instinct alone. The projectile Allen had caught, had blown both him and Moa straight through the wall of her home, and were both flung clear across the way through the church, where they finally stopped, crashing into the altar where different services once took place. Allen groaned in pain, seemed one of the criteria they agreed on was already broken. "Heh…I guess that was kinda stupid…"

"You…did you just…" Moa was making a reach for the bullet still in Allen's hand. He quickly pulled it away, preventing her from touching it.

"You shouldn't touch this. It's a blood bullet from the Akuma." Allen said, looking to the cat in his lap. "The virus contains a poisonous virus. The Akuma transforms itself into a powerful firearm, and releases them."

Moa didn't miss the pentagrams beginning to form all over the cat's body. "The moment your hit by these things, the virus spreads rapidly, and then…"

In the blink of an eye, the cat became dust.

"And your body crumbles to pieces." Allen finishes. There was sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry kitty, I couldn't save you…"

"Then…my brother…what happened to my brother, Marc?"

"Moa, an Akuma camouflages itself in our world by 'wearing' a human corpse…I hate to say it, but that wasn't Marc anymore." Allen explained, as he removed his coat, and placed it over the remains of the cat that perished.

"But…"

"That thing that killed your brother, and began wearing his skin? It's an Akuma."

"You mean…my brother was murdered?"

Allen pulled Moa close to him, looking towards the direction the Akuma becoming from. "It's here."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

"Detective?"

"What the hell is that?!" The man exclaimed, before pointing towards the demonic entity before them, "FIRE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT THING IS, BUT IT LOOKS EVIL!"

"No! You're guns are useless here! Run away!" Allen cried out, but his words fell to deaf ears. They began shooting at the Akuma, which shot them all in turn. Each and every officer crumbled to dust.

"YOU MONSTER! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?! WHY?!" Moa screamed out, on the verge of crying, though did her best to not shed her threatening tears.

"Moa, your words are useless…they don't wish to do this…but they're programmed to evolve as weapons."

"But that's just a killing machine!"

"As true as that may be," Link's voice stated, as he and Apocryphos dropped in from above, where the Akuma had created its entry. "There's a bit more to it than that."

"An Akuma is a living weapon with a soul embedded in it." Allen said, "The soul is ruled by the 'Maker', these lost souls are those that are tormented in their sins. They hate this world. And it is all the pain and frustration of a tormented soul that serves as the energy source…that feeds the Akuma, and helps it reach its full potential."

"What is it you see, little heart?"

"Even that Akuma…once had a soul embedded in it. She was probably someone who had a deep bond with Marc, whom she chose to be her 'skin'…"

"The gist of it," Link said, as he turned his attention to the floating monster, "An Akuma is made of a machine. A soul…and a tragedy."

"There isn't a human alive without darkness in their hearts." Apocryphos solemnly said. "It just so happens, that once a tragedy intensifies the darkness in a human's heart, that is when 'he' appears and creates an Akuma."

"…that accident…" Moa said out of the blue, "…at away at my brother's heart."

"Do you have an idea who the soul belongs to, Moa?" Allen asked, "I can see her. She's crying in agony right now…"

"You can…you can see my sister? Are you saying you can see Claire?"

"…he was a pastor." Link said, taking a photo he had found while still at Moa's home.

"So, he must've cursed god when he lost his beloved." Allen said. "When he lost Claire."

"Then…are you telling me…that thing is actually Claire?" Moa asked in despair.

"Link…Apocryphos…I know I'm not supposed—"

"We'll turn a blind eye." Link assured. "I feel I should know you almost too well by now."

"Do what you must, little heart." Allen smiled to his two guardians, and nodded, raising his left hand to his chest, he sighed.

"Cross of God, which inhabits my body…lend me thy power to destroy the darkness now." Allen's cross reacted to his wishes, glowing a bright, yet eerie green. He looked up, just as his arm transformed from its normal disfigurement, into a giant white claw. "Bring forth salvation, to this tormented Akuma's soul."

It was over before the Akuma could get another attack in. The enemy screeched, before exploding behind Allen's form as he landed. "Rest in peace, Miss Claire."

In the background, Moa watched the scene before her. Before sadly smiling.

The nightmare was finally over, after all.

**(* - *)**

Allen rested against the wall where he and Moa had first impacted in the church. In the meanwhile, Apocryphos and Link were doing damage control. "I wonder…if they were both able to go to heaven…"

The white-headed boy looked to the female officer, "You mean…?"

"My sister…and Marc."

Allen nodded in understanding and smiled before looking up to the starry skies above, "I'm sure they did."

"…I'm glad."

"Moa, I think you should know that the Millennium Earl, as the Maker's real identity is, is a being who preys upon those who suffer greater misfortune. He's the one planning the demise of mankind…and as an Exorcist, it's my job to put a stop to it."

"Of you and your…friends, are you the only one who is an Exorcist?"

"I think it's easier for you to understand if that's the case." Allen sheepishly admitted. "But promise me something. Don't let tragedy have you become what Marc and Claire had. Okay?"

"I won't let it happen, so don't worry, Allen…and thank you." From the corner of his eyes, Allen took notice of movement where the cat's remains were. He stood, just as Timcanpy flew out from under his coat, landing on his fingers as they were presented.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back." The boy said with chuckle. Timcanpy ruffled his feathers in response. "That means we'll need to start heading out soon, huh?"

"It would appear so." Link said. "Apocryphos is going to remain at a distance from here on out. He can't risk Lvellie knowing he tagged along."

"Right."

"Farewell, officer. Stay safe."

"Thank you, Link." Moa replied and watched as the duo left. She wasn't entirely sure who they were, but she at least knew they were trustworthy enough. It's the least she felt she could do since they did save her sister and brother-in-law.

**. . - * - . .**

The remainder of the trip was uneventful. It didn't take much longer before Link and Allen were before a tall building. "Erm…how do we get up?"

"There's an underwater passage. We'll take that, and from there we have a safe way into the main entryway."

Allen nodded, and sighed.  _So…this is going to my new cage in a sense, isn't it? I…hope the people here are nice enough…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … … … …  
> … … … …  
> Note from the Beta: Hiyas~ This took a while to complete, 'cos life happened…and yeah. But I've finished the editing, and now this thing is over 3,000 words, excluding my Beta's Note xD Continue to enjoy Rose's story, and I'll start editing the next chapter soon enough :)
> 
> See y'all next time~! :3
> 
> … … … …


	4. The Black Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed the two first chapters I'm sure you've noticed some similarties from the anime and manga. The reason for that being it's based on canon but as you all of we are aware funimation hasn't fully finished all of the first anime but are in the process doing it. So there may be a couple of episodes later in the fic that are not yet aired so there may be spoliers but for now fellow readers there is no need worry. I also want to say a massive thank you to my wonderful beta Hanashi o suru. It also took me two days to make this chapter. Half a day to write the notes and the original summary of the chapter and episode and half of my evenings and mornings to type the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: See prologue

 

"This is the Black Order, huh?" Allen asked Link. It was…darker than he imagined it…not like he didn't already imagine it to be a rather dark place. To be frank, this was gothic dark to the silver-eyed boy. On the other hand, something about it seemed…nicer than his orginal prison cell. How was the possible?

The duo had made their way into the Order where they were currently walking along the side path of the canal that had an occasional boat going in and coming out. "Stay close, I don't need to lose track of you, before we get to the Supervisor here."

"Supervisor?"

"He's…eccentric." Link explained, "He's the head of this Branch, though how he could've possibly made it to his current position baffles my mind."

"How so?"

"Walker, it's easier for you to see what I mean." Link decided, and they continued to walk in silence.

"How big is this place?"

"Larger than what you're used to, but it shouldn't be too difficult to…" Link trailed off, stopping suddenly, the action caused Allen to bump into his guardian, as he wasn't prepared the suddenness. "Then again…this is you we're talking about."

"Hey!" The younger pouted. "I don't get lost."

"Prove me wrong, and I'll get you more Dango than you can possibly eat."

"Deal!"

**. . - * - . .**

Fifteen minutes later, saw the young Exorcist lost. He only stopped for a second, Timcanpy having drifted from its place on his head, not wanting a repeat in London, Allen had given chase to his golden Golem.

He assumed Link had been following him, he assumed the older was eventually going to shout at him to get back over to his side. But he never did. Would Allen had noticed regardless? Perhaps not, as he was completely preoccupied with trying to catch Timcanpy.

He never realized he had gotten separated from Howard Link.

"Tim! C'mon, get back here!" Allen called out, only to be met with empty space when he made to grab his mischievous companion. "Jeez!"

If Golems could laugh, Allen was more than certain that Timcanpy was cackling up a storm.

"Not funny." Silver eyes looked around, thinking he'd see his Guardian near him, only for him to become frantic as he realized he didn't have Link around him. "L-Link? Link! Uh-oh…"

Timcanpy was smug.

Allen was almost petrified. "M-maybe if we go the way we came…?" He said, only to head in the incorrect direction he was meant to go.

**. . - * - . .**

"Oh, Inspector, what brings you here?" The pleasantries were there, but Link knew he wasn't exactly as welcome.

"Head Branch Komui, Lvellie isn't here." Sighed the German male. "Walker, will you—?" He cut himself off when he turned to face the other male that was supposed to be around him. "…damn it, Walker."

"Walker?" the other man, Komui, inquired, "Who might that be?"

"Komui, I sent a letter in advance about the arrival of myself and a new Exorcist." Link sighed.

"Brother, did you really lose an important letter like that?" A young girl's voice calls out, the owner holding a tray with a single coffee mug on it. She was innocent looking, her hair tied in pigtails, and she wore a black form-fitting jacket with a miniskirt that matched the black and white color scheme. Over her heart was the Order's emblem, framed by two thin lines of white with a silver button in the lower right of the fabric-y frame.

The same thicker portions of the fabric was used as the cuffs of her sleeves, and on her shoulders. The jacket was complete with an open high-collar where the zipper was hidden beneath a strap of fabric only fastened across the track with a silver snap.

"Oh, Lenalee~!" Komui called out, seeing the familiar face enter his office, "You came to visit me~!"

Lenalee could almost feel that bead of sweat fall down her cheek. "Komui…"

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Lee." Link greeted.

The Chinese girl stiffened, eyes darting around the office.

"Worry not, Inspector Link isn't here with Lvellie, Lenalee." Komui said, taking note of his sister's tense posture. When she released the tension in her shoulders, both parties were aware she still wasn't as calm as she could be.

"I-Is he not here?"

"No, Miss Lee. I'm actually here with a new Exorcist." Link told her, "At least, I was until that fool got himself lost."

"You lost him?" Komui asked.

"Of course I haven't lost him!" Link scowled. "Pull up your security feed. The sooner he is found, the sooner he can be certified as an Exorcist to this Branch."

"What should be look for?"

"He won't be too hard to miss, believe me." Link muttered.

**. . - * - . .**

"I don't think I'm going the right way…" Allen sighed, feeling defeated. "Where did I end up?"

It was a question that was fair enough for him to ask. After all, he didn't exactly have an idea of where he was. Most of the halls in the tower were so similar, only a small handful were different from the rest. For example, the current hall he was in had a large area to his left that had a little equipment along the wall. Allen wasn't sure why such a large empty space was there, nor did he know what it could possibly be used for.

It was only when he passed a set of pillars did he catch movement in his peripheral vision. Turning his attention to it, he saw someone practicing movements with a sword he was unfamiliar with. There was much grace with each motion, almost like a dance.

Beautiful and dangerous. Graceful and fierce. The person's hair, as long as Allen's own, swayed with their movements their body, long dark, and was held up in a ponytail. It took the young male to realize they were male as well.

Another thing Allen realized was the man's body was toned, though had gauze wrapped around his torso and shoulders. Only when he trailed his eyes back to where the man's face was, did he realize he was blindfolded. It left the white-haired boy in awe that such a person had so much confidence to train without the use of his sight…and with such a weapon!

"Either train on the other side of the damn room or get lost."

The baritone voice startled Allen out of his apparent daydream. He frantically looked around, before dumbly pointing to himself. "U-Um…me…?'

"Che." The man kneeled to placed his weapon on the ground, and then proceeded to raise his arms to remove the blindfold, while standing back to his full height. His glare pinpointed where Allen stood. Sharp cobalt eyes practically stabbed him through the younger's soul from where he stood, and the poor victim found himself unable to move. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sh-shouldn't you be saying who you are first?" Allen shot back.

"I asked first." The man angrily remarked. "Actually, I don't give a shit. You're as good as dead."

"Huh?"

"I have no clue how you managed to wander in here, but an Akuma isn't welcome here. Damn gatekeeper not doing his damn job."

"A-Akuma…? AH! NO, WAIT! I'm human!"

"Well, if I cut you open, we'll know for sure, now won't we?" Picking up the chokuto he had put down to remove his blindfold, he aimed the blade right at Allen. "Prepare to die."

"Eh? AH!" The younger barely had time to invoke his Innocence arm before the blade came at him full force.

"The fuck is with that arm of yours?"

"I just said I'm not an Akuma! I'm an Exorcist, I swear! This is my Anti-Akuma weapon!" Allen winced, before taking a look at his arm, his silver eyes widened in surprise that his arm had been cut.

"For all I know, it's a partial Akuma change." The man sneered. "This just shows I won't have to hold back."

**. . - * - . .**

"There!" Link pointed at an image with two people in what the German male had deduced to be one of the indoor training grounds. "…please don't tell me he's found himself on the receiving end of Yu Kanda's wrath…"

In the image, Allen is doing his best to avoid direct attacks from Kanda, his arm was already invoked, but it was clear he was injured early on. The large slash in the weapon was proof enough, after all.

"Mm…looks like he got the full force of Kanda's wrath." Komui noted. "Well, that's a shame…Kanda just came back from a rocky mission too…"

"Brother, stop procrastinating, and find that note!" Lenalee scolded. "Geez…"

"What's going on?" Another person enters the room, taking note of an annoyed Lenalee, and— "Why is there someone from central here?"

"Not for inspection." Link sighed. "I was sent here with a new Exorcist under Lvellie's orders…your head chief seemed to have failed to get his important memo."

"Reever, you have to stop Kanda from killing him!" Lenalee said, upon seeing something on the screen. "Stall him, at least!"

"Huh…?" The man, Reever, was still confused, as he looked between Link, Lenalee, and the Branch Head who was looking for that letter. His gaze landed on the holographic image and became frantic as he fished his earpiece out of his coat pocket, and connected to the Golem that was nearby the scene. "KANDA! STAND DOWN, STOP YOUR ATTACK, DAMMIT!"

**. . - * - . .**

_"KANDA! STAND DOWN, STOP YOUR ATTACK DAMMIT!"_  The voice instantly ceased Kanda's – as Allen was fairly certain that was the name of this man now – attack, though the blade barely left room between his face and the very sharp weapon just barely missing him.

"Sc-scary…" Allen breathed.

"Oi, Reever, who the hell is this shit?"

_"He's not an enemy, Kanda. At least, we're pretty sure he isn't. The kid came here with someone from Central…he's supposed to be an Exorcist. Same as you."_

"That's not reason enough to—"

_"Ah~! I've found it! No wonder I had no desire to look at it…"_

_"Brother…"_

_"Komui…"_

_"Here, Reever~ Read it~"_

_"DAMMIT KOMUI, IT'S—ugh, never mind."_  Allen didn't miss the defeated tone in the man's voice. He cleared his throat,  _"It says, 'dear Komui, within the month, Lvellie is most likely going to send a kid to you by the name of Allen Walker…there may be another person with him. Good luck._

_Sincerely, Cross Marian.'…that's it."_

"…it was from Master Cross?" Allen asked, his head cocking to ne side in confusion.

"General Cross's disciple, huh?"

"U-um…more or less…"

"Che." Kanda withdrew his weapon, sheahing it in a single motion, upon picking up the saya he dropped.

"Erm…Kanda…?" Allen called to the retreating male. He was met with a glare. The boy wondered if there were other emotions he had, or if scowling was the only one he knew. Regardless, he held out his right hand, "That's…you're name, right? No hard feelings?"

"I don't shake hands with cursed people." Kanda sneered, "You'll die within a month of being here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! HEY!" He was promptly ignored, the elder leaving him alone, and in annoyance. "Jerk…idiot…dumb ass…"

 _"Walker, please don't move from that spot. I'll be over to retrieve you."_  Link's voice rang out.

Allen sighed. He wouldn't argue with Link on that one…not that he wouldn't rant about that Kanda guy on the walk to the supervisor's office, at least.

**. . - * - . .**

"We haven't been here a full hour, and you managed to destroy your arm." Link growled. The duo were being led by Komui, whom Allen was introduced to upon Link retrieving him. AT the moment, they were currently walking down a long flight of stairs where in the distance Allen could make out machinery he was far from familiar with. It looked almost like something one would read about…

"We're currently in the Science division." Link informed his charge. "Try not getting lost. Again."

"I'm sorry…" Allen said in a small voice. "I know I shouldn't have engaged, but…"

"Kanda's usually less hotheaded than that." Komui apologetically told the white-haired male. "Though that attack was really one for the record books, if I do say so myself. I guess his mission went pretty far south for his liking."

"Oh…"

"You say you can repair the damage?" Link implored, though otherwise skeptical of this man's abilities.

"Of course, I'm the Branch leader for a reason~!" The Chinese man preened.

A third party sighed, shaking her head almost in pity. "I'm already feeling sorry, to be honest."

"Lenalee~ I'm not that bad."

"You are." Lenalee huffed. "It's no wonder Suman steers clear of you so much."

"So…you're Lenalee, then?" Allen asked, feeling minorly ashamed he hadn't caught her name. "It's nice meeting you."

"Likewise. I'm really sorry for my brother in advance." Silver eyes blinked, before looking to Komui, and then to Lenalee. "And your name is Allen?"

"Um…yeah…you and him are…siblings…?"

"Walker, don't be rude."

"Erk…"

"No, it's perfectly fine. Komui is my big brother…though he can be a bit much."

The Inspector looked to Lenalee with a curious expression, "And you're apologizing because…?"

"We're here~!" Komui cheerfully announced, opening the door to let the group in. He retrieved a stool for Allen to sit on, and gestured for the younger to lay his arm on the examination table. "Now, can you show me your arm?"

"Huh?"

"Your arm was damaged with that attack from Kanda earlier, isn't that right? There's no need to have to endure that pain."

The young male eyed the Supervisor skeptically, but placed his arm on the table as instructed. It was plain to see that his arm was in bad condtion after that. A nasty mark marring the already unsilghtly red, wrinkled skin.

"Looks bad…" Link noted.

"Hm…the nerves were damaged." The supervisor pointed out, eying the damaged twitching limb. "Lenalee, go get me the anesthesia. For the boy."

"Okay…" Lenalee said, going to retrieve what was asked of her.

"Can you activate it?" The Chinese man asked of the British male.

Confused, Allen nodded, "Activate."

The limb was replaced with the giant white claw, the scarred tissue returning to a large crack in the shell. Komui sipped his coffee, nodding in approval. "Hm, you're a parasite type."

"Parasite…type…?"

"Correct. The kind of accommodator that can morph their body into a weapon. It's the rarest type of Anti-Akuma weapon around." Komui continued to explain. "A parasite accommodator and their weapon are synchronized in a symbiotic kind of way… Before their very eyes, two very dangerous looking tools were brought out from almost nowhere.

"Komui…? What's with all that equipment?"

"Oh these? It's just for repairs." Komui stated matter-of-factually. "It's quite upsetting, so, unless you wish to be traumatized, I suggest you look away."

As much as he didn't actually wish to step outside, something told the German male it was probably for his own good he do as his gut was telling him. He stepped outside, and waited by the door. The moment he heard traumatizing screams being accompanied by the sound of a power tool coming to life, did Link find himself jumping in a little fear, but a lot of surprise.

"J-just what is he doing in there?" Link found himself asking in fear.

**. . - * - . .**

"I'm never going to break my arm ever again…" Allen sobbed, cradling his numb limb to his chest.

"Komui, I question your methods." Link bluntly stated, though was more concerned about his charge's mental health. "What in the hell did you do?"

"Fixed his arm." Komui said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That reminds me, I recommend not using that limb any time soon, at least until the numbing agent wears off…so he's quite useless until tomorrow~!"

"I want to hit you right now." Allen groaned. He hated his arm in this state…it gave him bad memories of the past before he met Mana.

"Now, now~ we're all friends here~!" Komui chimed. "Ah, we're here!"

"Where is—AHHH!" The ground beneath his feet was suddenly gone as Allen was lifted in the air. "W-what's happening?! KOMUI!"

"In…no…cence…"

If Allen's hair hadn't already of turned white from trauma, it would've in that moment. He began struggling to get free from the creature's grasp. "LEMME GO! KOMUI, DAMMIT!"

"Oh, don't be that way. Hevlaska is harmless." Komui called from below. "And I was serious about your arm. It'll be useless until tomorrow."

"I'm doubtful he'll listen." Link sighed. The ordeal went on for short while, Allen's struggles coming to a stop when he finally did manage to invoke his left arm. The action only caused him pain, and despair upon seeing the disfigured form his claw had taken.

"He…overpowered…the anithesia…" The otherworldly being was surprised. As were the other two on the platform. "Please don't…force an invo…kation…when your nerves are numb." She scolded him soon after.

She placed her forehead against Allen's, though it did little to calm his nerves. She began muttering different percentages, before stopping at eighty-three percent. His current rate of synchronization.

 _Only 83%?_  Link found himself wondering.

"…the more difficult it is to do an invocation." Hevlaska was explaining to Allen. Link himself didn't exactly need to pay attention, as he knew at least the basics of the synchro rates. The higher the better, the lower, the more dangerous it is to attempt to invoke. "…Allen Walker…your Innocence will create a great 'Destroyer of Time' in the dark future. That is what I had felt…with my power…"

"…a destroyer?" Link heard Allen ask, and looked to his charge whom was now safely on the lift once more.

Komui was clapping, and in anger, Allen made to punch him. Only to be blocked by the clipboard the man had in his possession. Honestly, if the younger hadn't done anything, Link himself would've given a Komui a black eye. Sighing, he tuned out the whole discugssion of the God Crystal, and what the Black Order stood for. He heard it all before, he didn't need to hear it again.

Again.

**. . - * - . .**

"Hey, Link?" Allen asked, after their misadventure with meeting Hevlaska. Currently, they were in Allen's own room. It wasn't much in terms of space, but it was enough for the time being…even if it did remind the younger of an actual prison. The room was stone from floor to ceiling, and although there was a window, Allen didn't have any light at the moment given his room faced the east, if he was correct in assuming. He'd probably find out when the sun came up in the morning.

"Yes, Walker?"

"Do you think…I'm prophesized to be that Destroyer of Time thing…because I'm the Heart…?"

"Who really knows?" The German born said, deciding to take to reading. He packed some books with him, though there weren't any places to store them. His room was right next to Allen's, as this one was too small for two people.

"You know?"

"Know what?"

"I still don't think I needed people looking after me." Allen said with a snarky grin. Link chuckled in response, but said nothing more as he picked up where he had last left off in his novel.

It was interesting…though as the younger thought back to that day, he truly wondered, why had Cross bothered training him at all, if he was just going to dump him in the care of a bastard no one likes?

He lived on the streets long before he had ever met Mana, so it was no question he could take care of himself.

Then again, if Cross hadn't done what he did, he wouldn't have ever met Link and the sentient Innocence he grew to care for.

Cross wasn't the best caretaker, but it wasn't until he met Apocryphos did he finally understand why the red-headed man was concerned. The Heart resided within him.

"Walker, we should sleep." Link said, standing up. "Sleep well, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh, right. Good night Link." Once the door shut behind him, Allen reached into his bags, and found his prized photo. It was a picture of him and a clown. He smiled sadly, "Well, Mana…it took a while, but I finally made it. I'll keep walking, just like I promised you I would."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that chapter was very hard for me to write as in the orginal episode and manga there were a lot of things said. As I said in the first author's note I'll try and update every Sunday but please follow my twitter RoseRozu so that you're up to date and to see if I am unable to update. Thank you for reading and please comment and I recommend to visit my beta, her fanfics are awesome ;)
> 
> … … … …
> 
> Note from the Beta: Hi guys~! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Between the orginal, and what I ended up editing, adding and what not…the differences is actually astronomical! Hehehe, no, but seriously, this one took a while to edit, and with FF doing nothing about the whole uploading a story chapter to Doc Manager? Ugh. I can only handle so much BS on their part. Well, mini-rant aside, I guess we'll see y'all next time, btw~!


	5. The Ghost of Mater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now entered the Ghost of Mater Arc so like the anime and manga this chapter is split into parts, so this chapter is part one. I would like to give my beta Hanashi o suru a massive thank you for being awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: See Prologue

It's been a couple of days since Allen and Link had arrived at the European branch of the Black Order. For the first time in what felt like forever, Allen was finally able to dress himself without Link or Apocryphos assisting him. Seriously, he wasn't handicap, god dammit! Adjusting his vest, and tying his ribbon under his crisp white button down, Allen looked at himself in the mirror, pleased with his overall appearance.

A knock on the door alerted Allen of someone there, and he rolled his eyes, before letting his guard enter. "Good morning, Walker."

"Good morning, Link." Allen greeted in turn. "What's that on your arm?"

"I was called by Komui to retrieve this for you."

"Okay…but what is it?" The German male held out what Allen soon realized with anticipation and excitement was a coat.

His coat.

His very own Exorcist coat. It was almost surreal, if he was being honest. Would Apocryphos be proud if he ever got the chance to show off the new piece of attire? "When you're not on missions, you can simply walk around the Order in your casual attire."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, okay."

"Walker."

"What?"

"Please do not space out." Link sighed.

The younger chuckled in embarrassment, but became somber, as he spoke aloud his thoughts, "Link I miss Apocryphos…do you think he's alright?"

"I'm sure he is." Link quietly said. "I'm also sure he misses looking after you…and speaking of, are you going to leave your hair like that?"

"Well…I was gonna tie it back…"

"What that hair? No way!" Both men jumped not having realized someone had heard some of the conversation.

"L-Lenalee?"

"Sorry, sorry…didn't mean to fighten you. I just heard that you were going to leave your hair tied back. But that's such a Kanda thing though."

"…you're not going to put my hair into pigtails like yours, are you?"

"Be nice and cooperative, and I won't."

And that was how Allen Walker ended up with his hair in a half-bun with loose waves trailing down his slender frame, and how Lenalee left the duo behind with a skip in her step when she was done.

"I want to cut all this damn hair off!" Allen complained. "It's an inconvenience when it's long!"

"…we'll think about it." Link sighed, leading his fuming charge towards the canteen. He didn't see a problem with Allen having the hair he has. It was cute on him, after all.

**. . - * - . .**

"Good day." Link greeted the cook when they reached the front of the line.

"Well, well, if it isn't one of Lvellie's dogs." The head chef was cheery, but even Allen could feel the criticism and distrust laced in the words. "And who might you be?"

"Ah! I Allen Walker…"

"You're free to order what you wish, Walker."

Allen physically perked up at that, and looked to the chef, "Can I really?"

"A good chef never lets someone starve, hun. Now tell lil' ol' me what you want to eat. I can make just about anything your little heart desires."

"In that case…" The head chef nearly dropped his spatula, and his jaw to the ground when the white-hiared male was finished with his order. "…is something wrong?"

"You sure you can eat all that?"

"Walker holds a parasitic type Innocence." Link explained, "This is normal for him."

"Oh~! I am going to  _love_  cooking for you~!" The chef cooed, suddenly leaning over the counter, and startling Allen to back up half a step. "And you're just the cutest thing that's walked in here since Lenalee! I'm Jeryy by the way, and it's an honor to meet you~! Just gimme a little bit, and I'll have your order on hand in a jiffy~!"

"Th-thank you very much!" Allen bowed, and Link sighed.

"I just love the manners on this one~" Jeryy chuckled, before heading into the kitchen behind him.

"…I didn't get to order anything." Link realized.

"I think he knows what you would order from your previous visit here, anyway." Another chef pointed out. "But I got it anyway.'

"Appreciated…" Link sighed, doubting he was getting his breakfast that morning. "I think…"

No sooner did the duo begin to search for a place to sit, did Allen take notice of a familiar man with long hair, and a sour attitude. He was being confronted by a group of men and women who all wore off-white coats.

Finders, right? Allen wondered.

"Finders." Link said, answering Allen's unasked question. "Seems like a skirmish."

"You wanna repeat that?" A large Finder asked in fury, "We've lost so much of our own, and you just sit there like a king!"

Kanda clucked his tongue in annoyance, not giving the upset man so much a side glance. "Shut up, would you?" He said, placing his chopsticks down, "You guys are ruining my appetite by sobbing and having a memorial for the dead behind me while I eat."

"Why you…! How could you say something like that about our fallen comrades who died while on duty!?" The larger of the Finders was furious, and Allen supposed he would be to, put into that man's position. "We Finders risk our lives trying to support you Exorcists…and yet…YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT LOSING YOUR APPETITE?!"

His fist was raised, reading to strike the stoic Japanese man. It looked as though he would hit him, however, the Finder had missed his target when the sword-wielding Accommodator had easily dodged without so much as looking.

 _Amazing…was that from training while blindfolded?_  Allen wondered in awe.

In that same instant, Kanda had then managed to grab the much taller man by the throat, grasping it in a steely vice grip. "You're support us?" Kanda snidely asked, a cocky smirk on his face, "Wishful thinking. That's all you idiots can do. You're rejects who didn't get chosen by the Innocence." His grip tightened, the aura of death was felt throughout the entire canteen. Everyone could only stand by and watch, unsure how to approach the scenario before them. "If you want to survive, then leave. There are tone of replacements for your puny life."

"Walker! Get back here!" He heard the weird man call out the name before a hand suddenly grasped his wrist with the left hand that was the younger's Innoence.

"That's enough." Allen sternly told the elder, "Sorry to intrude, but I don't think that's a proper way to speak to someone."

Kanda turned his attention to the younger, annoyed. "Get off me,  _moyashi_."

 _Moyashi? The hell is that?_  "My name is  _Allen_."

Unamused with the retort, Kanda clucked his tongue, "I'll remember you, if you're still alive in a month." He had a sarcastic smile as he spoke. "They drop like flies here. Just like this guy—"

He ceased speaking when the grip on his wirst suddenly strengthened, squeezing it to the point where it was on the verge of actually hurting. It was enough, however, to cause Kanda to release his hold on the Finder's throat. "DIdn't I just say that's now the way to talk to someone?"

"Walker, that is quite enough." Link chided his charge.

"Link, I can't let that guy say things like that about the Finders!" Allen argued. "They're as important as us, or anyone else in the Order!"

"And you can say that after only being here a short while?" Link asked, intrigued. The younger blinked, but shrugged.

"Che. You're gonna die before your time, kid." Kanda spoke up, causing Allen to look back at the Japanese male, whose wrist he still held in that same almost-paintful grip. "I hate guys like you."

"Then the feeling is mutual." Allen coldly stated, otherwise releasing Kanda from his grip, but didn't cease glaring at the taller.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Lenalee's voice rang, out, and Allen almost flinched. He was still a little annoyed that Lenalee wanted to style his hair…much like Link and Apocryphos had in the past before her.

"I don't know if it's wise to be this close to them, Lenalee…" Reever muttered, hiding behind the Chinese girl as well as he could, given her smaller frame.

"It's perfectly fine." Claimed the only female, "Komui wants to see you two…erm, I guess it's actually three in his office."

Link and Allen looked to eachother, before looking to Kanda, and back to Lenalee. "Us…?" Allen ucertainly asked.

**. . - * - . .**

Whilst the trio that had been around the Order the longest led the way, Allen and Link trailed just far enough behind to speak without anyone picking up on their conversation.

Or one-sided argument, as that was what really going on.

"What the hell were you thinking Walker?" Link hissed, "If Apocryphos were here I wouldn't know what would have happened. You're only lucky that we aren't in Central. Undoubtedly, you would've been chained to the bed and not allowed to leave for an indefinitely amount of time. What do you say for yourself?"

Allen, unable to look at Link, decided to otherwise ignore him. He had his own personal problems right then and there.  _I've never known to hate a guy like him. But something's off with that guy! Like there's some form of tragedy? Gah! That stupid BaKanda!*_

It wasn't much longer before the group had made their way to Komui's office. As soon as they all entered the space, Allen was quick to note that it looked like a bomb hit it. Or perhaps a tornado was more accurate. Allen was genuinely curious to know if there really was a floor holding this mess up.

Everywhere the eye could see, papers covered almost every visible surface, and books were stacked along walls and the desk. Despite the disorderly appearance, it was a very welcome change to the younger who spent the last three years of his life in a place that was too…clean.

"Chief. Hey, chief." Reever was gently shoving Komui's shoulder, but finding no luck. Groaning in annoyance he smacked the supervisor in the head, getting no response.

"Uh…heavy sleeper?" Allen asked.

Link sighed in response.

Reever held up a finger up, telling the trio to wait a moment. "Hey, I heard Lenalee is getting married."

Straight away Komui woke up and instantly started to threaten Lenalee's so-called fiancé. But then anger turned to displeasure and the upset older Lee sibling began bawling, clinging to his little sister.

"GEEZ! ENOUGH!" Lenalee scolded, kicking her brother off her. Komui whimpered as he fell to the ground in a mushy heap.

The boys were all pale, keeping a fair distance from the Chinese girl. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of Lenalee's wrath. When everything was calm again, everyone in serious mode. Documents were given out, and Komui, hiding his injury under his hat, began to explain the mission to Allen, Kanda, and Link.

"In southern Italy in a small town called Martel, we've heard from finders that innocence might be there as there are many Akuma around." Komui was saying.

"What type of innocence is it?" Asked Link

"We haven't the slightest clue." Komui shrugged, "But you'll find out on the mission~!"

"Our…own missions?" Allen questioned, hoping he wasn't assuming what was to come with his fear."

"You'll be paired with Kanda on this mission."

"I CAN'T/WON'T WORK WITH THAT IDIOT!" Both Allen and Kanda snarled out. They glared at each other, before storming out of the office.

"Supervisor, are you certain it's a good idea for them to be on the same mission?" Link asked.

"Well, you'll be there, so it's fine~"

"Brother…" Lenalee sighed. "Good luck, though…I think you'll need it."

Link could only sigh.

**. . - * - . .**

Bags were packed, and coats were donned. They left the Order for their first mission as a group, Link only praying nothing ill would become of his charge.

They met up with their Finder, however, greetings were cut short as their train began to leave without them, and all four had to chase after the speeding transportation.

"Go faster, baka moyashi!" Kanda barked as they all but flew through the air. Allen was reading the reports, though it was difficult with rushing air forcing the papers to flutter in his grasp.

"There's one thing I don't understand!" Allen yelled over the breeze

"Walker, there's a time and place for reading those specs, but this isn't it!" Link scolded.

"Our train is right there!" Their accompanying Finder called out, "Be prepared for a rough landing!"

"Huh? WAH!" They landed on the roof of the train car, none being able to really keep their balance with the fast-moving vehicle. "H-Hopping on a train…"

"It's nothing unusual." Their escort nonchalantly told the youngest in the group.

"Good fucking job, you annoying brat." Kanda grumbled, pulling open the emergency hatch, and jumping into the train car. Toma and Link followed suit, and Allen was last to enter.

As the quartet began to enter from above, the ticket master was quick to confront them, "You can't be here! This is the first class car. All other passengers need to be in the second class car." He explained to the apparent intruders, "Besides, you can't even enter from there…"

"We're from the Order." Toma calmly explained, "Please prepare us a cabin."

"The Black—?" It wasn't until Kanda stood from his drop where the man noticed the crest over his left breast of his uniform. "I'll arrange one immediately!"

"Um…what's that about?" Allen asked as he dropped from the upper doorway.

"The Rose Cross on your chest grants us entry just about everywhere in the name of the new world allegiance." The Finder explained.

Allen looked to the silver cross on his own coat, "Oh…" This wasn't something he could say he was exactly used to…was this going to be a common thing?

"By the way…I'm Toma, a Finder. I will accompany you to Mater, it's a pleasure to meet you."

After the whole mess was cleared up, Toma, Allen, Kanda and Link were led to an empty room where the trio sat within, whilst Toma waited outside.

"So, about my question earlier…?" Allen spoke up, unsure of whether or not it was a good idea to start a conversation with the Japanese man before him. "What does this mysterious legend have to do with the Innocence?"

"Che."

"At least try to be a little more civil." Link chided. "Honestly."

"I don't want to hear shit from you, twin mole." Kanda sneered.

"Refrain from calling me such."

Link's comment went to deaf ears for the most part, as Kanda's attention was directed to Allen, "The Innocence, for the most part, they've been altered into different forms since the great Flood. Probably originally from somewhere on the ocean floor."

 _Wait…he's actually explaining it to me?_  Allen wondered in awe.

Link picked up when Kanda paused, "More accurately, the Innocence's mysterious powers may be guiding them, but humans end up finding the majority of them, hence they don't exist in their orginal form."

"They always come some sort of unexplainable phenomenon." Kanda picked up, side-glaring at the German male. "For some reason—"

"so, the Innocence might be the cause of the 'Ghost of Mater'?" Allen interrupted, appearing to get it.

"Yeah." Kanda affirmed.

"'Whenever there's a mysterious phenomenon, there's an Innocence'." Link recited. "This would be exactly why Finders are sent to investigate every suspicious location—"

"If the probability of there being Innocence are high, they send us." Kanda finished. He then eyed Allen suspiciously, "And your sorry excuse of a general taught you none of the basics?"

"Erm…actually…" Allen looked to Link wondering if he should continue. Link shrugged. He'd let Allen use his own judgment. Sighing, Allen turned his attention to Kanda again, "Can you promise to keep this from anyone else?"

"The fuck?"

"Please!"

"Che. What secret could you possibly have that—"

"I…have the heart." Allen whispered, deciding against speaking loud enough, in case their Finder would hear. "I can hear the thoughts and emotions of any Innocence I'm in close enough proximity of."

"What."

"He does speak the truth." Link told the Japanese Exorcist, "It's the reason I was sent along side him to the Black Order."

The rest of the ride was left with the heavy veil of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used a couple of Japanese terms
> 
> Moyashi- Beansprout
> 
> BaKanda- Stupid/idiot Kanda
> 
> … … … …
> 
> Note from the Beta: On the other hand, I wonder how many people don't already know what 'moyashi' and 'BaKanda' would be…if you've known this series for a while, then obviously you kinda know already what those two things means. Fun fact, one of the first phrases I said aloud to my siblings was 「僕がもやしじゃないよ！」Because for some reason they called me a beansprout. (.-.); They didn't yet know I was watching DGM at the time.
> 
> ^^ anyway~! As always thank you for reading and have a happy week! V(^_^)V


	6. Aria of the Land and the Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you for the amazing support for Silver Bird in a Gilded Cage! The chapter would've been sent out quicker but I had major writers block and my beta is applying to University of her choice. So, on that note please enjoy and don't forget to review or like! Thanks to my amazing beta Hanashi o suru.

Allen continued to read the documents, having nothing else to do for the remainder of the duration of their trip. It wasn't until he found a specific passage, where he broke the silence, "What…? The ghost is actually a…?"

"I can confirm what you're just read, Master Walker." Toma's voice sounded from the door. "I was a member of the expedition, so I have seen it with my own eyes. That ghost of Mater is…"

**. . - * - . .**

"A doll? The Ghost of Mater is just a doll…" Allen breathed, as he and the rest were racing from the train.

"Perhaps that would make the most sense." Link stated, "Walker, please keep up with us."

"Huh? Ah!"

"It's only possible if the dolls were made using an Innocence fragment." Kanda said, never averting his attention from before him. It wasn't until the abandoned city came into view where the four came to an abrupt halt. Something wasn't right, and they all could feel it.

_What is this cold feeling…?_  Allen found himself wondering, "Where are the Finders?"

"We came here as soon as we could because Toma's radio couldn't get through, but…" Kanda stated, looking to the antient city below them, "They're probably dead."

"So, it would seem." Link found himself agreeing. "I do appologize for your loss, Toma."

Toma shook his head, "We know what we get into…I don't exactly have the luxury to mourn just yet."

"Hey, you." Kanda spoke up, his cold gaze on the youngest male in their group, "Let's get one thing straight. If I think you're hindering the mission, I'm not going to save you even if you're about to killed by the enemy."

"Now you listen here, Yu Kanda," Link was itching to put the Japanese man in his place, but was stopped by Allen, who shook his head.

"What a mean thing to say, Kanda." Allen said. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Link inquired. Allen gestured towards the city, letting Link know that something was close.

None made a move before the streets of the uninhibited city were alight with explosions. All four sets of eyes were instantly on where they could just make out the direction of the source.

"So that's the Akuma." Link noted. "Ugly fellow."

"When the fuck aren't they?" Kanda grumbled, already storming ahead of the duo.

The CROW was ready to fly off when Allen grabbed his sleeve, "Be careful, I think there's more to this one than meets the eye."

Link nodded in affirmation, before going after Kanda. Allen remained where he was a little while longer, before going into the city himself. Kanda, much to his personal annoyance, was going to need his help to find where the Innocence actually was.

**. . - * - . .**

"Right there, Kanda!" Allen called out, as Link distracted the Akuma. "That's the doll!"

"Right. Oi, twin-mole, do something about that sonnova bitch!"

"I'm working on it!" Link growled out.  _This issue is; I'm not an Exorcist, there's only so much I'd be able to do…I can't destroy an Akuma at all…tch!_

"DIE!" The Akuma screamed, its large claw-like hand going at Link. He didn't have time to dodge.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Allen screamed, blocking the blow.

"Walker!"

"God dammit, you idiot beansprout!" Kanda growled.

Allen panted, glaring at the Akuma before him. His white claw was already activated, aiming for the Akuma's demise, and the soul's salvation. "Link…help Kanda. I'll be fine."

"I will not—"

"DO IT!" In his momentary distraction, Allen was suddenly swatted away by the foe, crashing through her walls, and causing more ruin to the ruins.

"WALKER!"

"I wouldn't take your eyes off the enemy if I were you~" The Akuma sneered, going in for a surprise attack on the CROW. He was quick to dodge, cursing at his momentary lapse in focus. "Drats! Who the hell are you? He was wearing black, and you're in that garb…nothing like the guys in white."

"Perhaps it's the show we're on a different league?" Link suggested. It wouldn't be too far off a thing to say, though he doubted Allen would apricate the comment.

"A different league, you say? Hmm…oh?" The Akuma looked to its hand, seeing its skin peeling away. "This power…I see now. That brat must be…an Exorcist'."

Link visibly gulped, what did Allen being an Exorcist mean to this Akuma? He had to stay on his guard. Chancing a look over his shoulder, he was able to see some of the rubbish where Allen had fallen was shifting ever-so-slightly. Good, his charge was alive.

…but Apocryphos was going to have his head if Allen wasn't in near perfect condition…if not perfect.

With much effort on his part, Allen managed to shove away the wreckage around him. Groaning in pain, the first thought that crossed his mind was: 'good thing this place is abandoned'. He felt less bad about walls getting destroyed that way.

Without further delay, Allen rushed back towards Link, just in time to hear the demonic creation gloat in its killing achievements. "So…you're the one who killed the Finders!"

"So, what if I did?" The Akuma challenged. "What are either of you two going to do about it, hm~?"

"We'll stop you!" The British male declared, though he was wary of th enemy before him. Allen quickly turned his attention to Link; he seemed to be alright. That was good. But the Akuma soul…

"Walker?"

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

"You're quite right to be wary~"  _Ba-thump, ba-thump…_ The Akuma cackled, "Can you hear my heart? It's beating so rapidly~! I think I'm  _excited_ ~!" It now stood before them, its ever-present grin never leaving its face.

_Ba-thump, ba-thump…_

"Link…the soul…why is it different in this Akuma than the others?"

"You haven't come across something like this before." Link recalled. "It's a Level 2…I recommend you keep your guard up."

Allen felt a chill race down his spine when the enemy began to chant erratically. "Exorcist! Exorcist! Exorcist!"

_The soul…it's deteriorating!_ Allen realized.

In that instant, something streaked from the corner of his eyes, Kanda had taken care of a few straggling Level 1s, before landing near one of the fallen Finders, barely holding on to life.

"Kanda?!" Allen asked in surprise.

"There's another one?!" The Pierrot-like Akuma exclaimed. It looked between Allen and Link and then at Kanda. "Gah! The doll! Exorcist…! Doll…?!"

"Link…"

"Stay strong, Walker…be ready for anything." Allen nodded, though remained on edge.

"…kill…I WANT TO KILL! I WANT TO KILL! I WANT TO KILL! I WANT TO KILL!  **I WANT TO KILL!** " Its attention was fully on Allen at that point, as its cold icy glare landed on the white-haired Exorcist. "I'll deal with him, after I'm done with you!"

"Moyashi."

"IT'S ALLEN!"

"Two-spot, don't let anything happen to him. I have the doll. Try and take care of that bastard, got it?'

"As if I would let anything ill happen to him." Link muttered. "Just get the Ghost of Mater as far from here as you possibly can."

In a perfect world, he would've taken the doll and Allen to safety, but as things stood, that wasn't the case. Link trusted the sword-wielding Exorcist enough to make sure the Innocence never got into the clutches of the enemy.

"Just make sure you two clean up this god-forsaken mess." Kanda quipped, before leaving the scene with the duo that was once in the barrier's limited protection.

"I'm fine with it." Allen said, taking a breath. "The sooner the better, right?"

"Ideally." Link said. "We don't know what it's ability is, so stay on your feet."

"Of course." The younger took in the surroundings, "Link, I think I have an idea…just follow my lead."

The CROW merely nodded once. But was caught by surprise when Allen ran towards the Akuma guns a blazing. "WALKER!" If Apocryphos wasn't going to be the end of him, Allen himself most surely would. Link found himself amending.

The force of their charge caused both Exorcist and Akuma to be knocked back, unlike his enemy, Allen was quick to use his left enlarged claw to force stone from the wall, and hurl a burly chunk of it straight towards the Akuma. It countered, destroying the projectile, but Allen and Link were nowhere to be seen.

"NOW!" Allen and Link attacked what they thought to be their target. But knife and claw tore through something too easy to slice. "W-what the?"

"Walker?"

"It's…not there?"

"Because I'm right behind you~" A voice cooed behind Allen. Arms wrapped around him, and what the young boy saw shocked him to the point he couldn't register the wounds that had been inflicted in his torso.

"WALKER!"

The bearer of the Heart gasped, before finally snapping out of it. He shoved the clone off him, holding his chest in pain. Thank god it got him in the right side…had it been his left, Allen doubted his physical heart would've survived the attack. "Why…why does it look like me?"

"My ability~ it allowed me to clone you!" It snickered, as its form began to stretch, reverting to its normal height again, though keeping its upper half to look exactly like Allen…

"A mirrored clone." Link realized. "You've flipped his image."

"You underestimated me, right? I'm a Level 2 Akuma. Nothing at all like the ball-shaped ones." The Akuma gloated. "I have new abilities…though I really only figured it out just now. I've evolved, and this is my ability~! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"LINK!" Allen managed to shove his friend out of the way, only to be hit by a morphed version of the demon's right arm. The blow was strong, sending the young lad crashing through several walls, several blocks away from the Akuma.

"Dammit! Walker!" Link wasn't a match for the Level 2. Much less one that now had the power of Allen's left arm. Cursing under his breath, he realized he'd need to regroup with Kanda, and hope he can find Allen along the way. While the Akuma cheered over its newfound power, the CROW made his escape into the night.

**. . - * - . .**

Groaning in pain, Allen managed to sit himself up. His head was killing him, though he supposed that was to be expected. He could feel blood trailing down his face, the right side of his hairline, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he gained a cuccsion after all this was said and done. "What the heck was that?" He murmured.  _The second the Akuma moved its arm…I saw spear-like things coming right at me! If I didn't stop it with my left hand…_

Upon looking at the appendage, Allen just about had a heart attack. "GAH! A WOUND! IT'S DAMMAGED! Komui is gonna try and repair it again! What am I gonna do?!" He found himself sobbing a little, however stopped when he heard cracking.

" **AAAA** AAAAAaaaaaahhhh _hhhh!_ " Over the centuries, the homes of Mater had floors that weren't stable as they once were. Allen found himself falling into a hole, and under the city itself.

_Clink!_ Why was he swinging now? Allen looked up, and sighed in relief upon realizing he broke his fall by catching hold of a…chandelier?

"Thank god…" He breathed, though had a small fit of nervous laughter. Once he calmed himself enough, his silver eyes scanned the area around him. Just where did he end up?

_Crack!_

"Wait…crack?" Allen paled, and shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, no don't break, don't break…! AH! OUCH!" He landed on the ground below, none-too-gently on the rubble from his fall prior. That would definitely leave several bruises…and Allen wouldn't doubt it if he had trouble sitting come the following day…much less walking. Deciding to wait just a moment, Allen took his opportunity to really look around.

Pillars stood almost everywhere he looked, most the colors of the checkered patterns were untouched by time. Things were still in ruins, but he was pretty sure everything in here was better off than up there…more or less. "Wait…I'm under the city…this is…!"

**. . - * - . .**

"An underground passage way?" Kanda inquired of the two persons he was currently with. One was the doll, but he wasn't currently sure which one it actually was. He was currently running atop the buildings, both doll and random person were under one of each of his arms. He was already far enough away from the Akuma and the fight going between it and the duo he left it with. Honestly, he should've been fighting that abomination, not dealing with oversized toys.

"Yes, there's an underground living area that was made so people could avoid the strong rays of the sun." The girl explained. She was small for her age, only having one blue eye visible, while the other was wrapped and hidden beneath a bandage. Most her hair was tucked away under something that Kanda had concluded was basically a witch's hat. The man with her wore a similar one. And both basically sported matching robes. "One of the exits leads to the valley and to the shoreline. The monster chasing us can fly…so I thought…we could hide down there."

It was suspicious that one so young could possibly know such things, but Kanda decided against bringing it up. Right now, he needed to keep the Innocence away from the Akuma.

"Kanda!" Link called out, landing in their hiding spot. "Good, I found you."

"Where's the bean?"

"I was hoping I would've found him on the way…but I suppose I wasn't lucky."

"Great. Now we have a missing idiot."

It was the girl to speak up after much thought, "He…might've fallen."

"The underground passage…fucking perfect." Kanda scowled.

Link could only look with confusion between Kanda and the young girl with confusion. Rather than ask, he was interrupted by the sound of Kanda's golem ringing. "Toma, what's going on over on your end?"

_"_ _I've been observing from a separate building, but there was a loud bang earlier, and I'm unsure if Sir Walker is alright."_  The Finder's voice sounded.  _"We need Timcanpy's special feature right now."_

"Yes."

_"_ _Ah! The Akuma just came out of the building! It's going after the Golem now."_

"Got it. I'll send my Golem as a guide, so head over here with Tim. It's too dangerous to stay much longer." Kanda told the Finder. "We need TImcnpy's special feature right now."

_"_ _Yes, understood."_ Toma confirmed, before ending the call.

"Now I suppose we wait." Link sighed. "So, in the meanwhile, what's all this about underground passages?"

"Below the city, there's essentially another city below the surface." The girl explained.

"Another city below the surface…" Link breathed in disbelief. "Outstanding…"

"Once we're underground, you'll know the way?" Kanda inquired of the older male among the group.

"Yes."

"Guzol…"

"I've been here 500 years. I know every route." He removed his hat, revealing his face within the light. It was severely disfigured. The flesh having been swollen, scarred and veiny beneath the canopy of his hood. It hardly looked like the face of a human.

"Oh my gods…" Link breathed.

"Ke-ke…ugly, aren't I?"

"You're the doll? I'm surprised you can talk." Kanda commented, as Guzol replaced his hat, once again concealing his face.

"Yes, you've come to take my heart, haven't you?"

"I'd take it now if I could." The sword-wielder confirmed, "It's rather cumbersome to have to carry around a large doll."

"Guzol's the only one who knows the underground route! Without him, you'd just be lost!" The girl spoke up suddenly, standing between Kanda and Guzol.

"What are you?"

"I'm Guzol's…"

"A CHILD ABANDONED BY HUMANS!" Gozul exclaimed, before falling into a coughing fit. "I FOUND IT! SO, I'VE KEPT IT!"

"G-Guzol…!" The female in the group grew worried over her partner's coughs.

"Sir Kanda." The sword-wielding man glanced towards the voice he just heard. Toma.

"So, you've met up with us again, Toma." Link inquired of the Finder. "What do you have?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go either." Kanda spoke back to the duo before him. "I can't have that Akuma take your heart. I don't need to now, but I will take it in the end. I'm sorry to have dragged you into this." He turned from the duo, and went to see what Toma and Link were discussing.

"It's Timcanpy." Toma said, showing CROW and Exorcist the crumbled remains of the golden Golem in his hands. As he spoke, the rubble began to shift, before floating, and reconnecting into the familiar rounded shape.

"Show me what you've seen of that Akuma, Tim."

**. . - * - . .**

"I guess this means these tunnels are safe from the Akuma…" Allen muttered to himself. "That's good to know and all…BUT HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!"

It was bad enough his directional sense was practically nonexistent, but this honestly felt like salt being rubbed into an open wound. Feeling defeated, Allen continued through what he could only describe as being some sort of vent system. Maybe he'll find Kanda and Link if he kept going the way he was. If lucky, he'll find Link. If unlucky…maybe either Kanda or the Level 2.

"In the end, I'm just a real-life Mr. Unlucky." He sighed in defeat. "…I wish Tim or Link were here…then I'd have someone I could talk to."

_Wishful thinking at its finest._  Allen thought in ire.  _Wait, what's that drilling sound…?_

Before the Heart could so much as blink, something crashed into his face. Reaching up, he found the tail of the perpetrator. "T-Timcanpy?!"

Tim made a growling sound, though it was obvious the troublemaker was happy to have found its owner. He tugged towards a direction, and curious as he was, followed his re-found companion.

. . - * - . .

"Return to oblivion!" The voices were easy to make out, as Allen acted quickly in blocking Kanda's attack. As it turned out, Timcanpy had snuck away from Kanda and Link after meeting up with them, having sensed Allen nearby. That's what the whitehaired male decided to believe at least, considering the golden ball of mischief couldn't really talk.

"Wal…Sir Walker…" The mirror version of him fell over, exhausted after the whole ordeal.

"You're…?"

"Moyashi!" Kanda scowled, glaring at the no longer missing teen. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Link looked at Allen in worry and went into his bag and took out a pill and a bottle of water and Allen took both items and took the pill in question with great relief.

"Moyashi what was that pill earlier?" Asked Kanda, "Why did you defend the Akuma?!"

Allen jumped out of the vent, landing in the alley with the others. "Kanda, I have an eye that can see who's and Akuma, and who isn't…this isn't an Akuma."

"Not the Akuma? Walker, then who is that if not the Akuma?" Link spoke up, storming to the younger, just as the boy peeled away the paper-like 'skin' of the clone. "…what? Toma?"

"KANDA! BEHIND YOU!" Allen's cries were too late, as the Akuma had gotten Kanda off guard. "Crap!"

Mugen was sent flying, landing in the debris. The blade embedded into the rubble…and where Kanda and the Akuma had been, was now a hole in the wall where it attacked.

**(* - *)**

The Akuma cackled, as it shed its disguise, grinning manically. "You bastard…when did you…?"

"Heh-heh-heh~ when I joined you~" The Disguised Akuma preened, "After I squashed that yellow Golem, I found that Toma guy! I figured, if I copied his appearance, you won't be able to tell! Remember how you were worried about things being reversed? Well, I put the white-haired guy's appearance on him~!" The Akuma then cackled, preening over its apparent intelligence.

"My skin is a paper mirror. You fell right into my trap~!"

"Heh." Kanda sneered.

The Akuma struck. Again, and again, and again, and again. No matter how many times it took, the Exorcist wouldn't die. "DIE ALREADY!

"I'm not gonna die…I…can't die until I find that person…" Kanda's breaths began to slow…

"Guya-HYA-HYA-HYA! AMAZING! HE DIED STANDING UP~!" The Akuma exclaimed in the glee. Its amusement, however, was short-lived.

"CURSE YOU!" Allen growled, attacking the demon by surprise. The Akuma was sent flying, and Allen quickly checked on his comrade. "Thank god…he's still breathing…"

"Walker, I have Mugen and Toma. Can you carry Kanda?" Link called, having caught up to his charge.

"I can…thank you Link."

"I hope you know a way to safety."

"…I might have an idea, actually. C'mon, we need to hurry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the very sorry beta…sorry about the holdup, guys…didn't mean to keep the story over on my end for as long as I have, but life happened…and I took longer than I intended to get back to beta-ing this. But it's here, I'm sorry, and I hope none of you are mad about the hold up…so yeah…
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying the work put into Gilded Cage!


	7. Let me hear your lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing reviews. For this fic, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to comment or if you prefer talking to me on my twitter my username is RoseRozu1. And a massive thank you to my beta Hanashi-chan and this website www. /spell-checker/ English-spelling-grammar/ (remove spacing) that is giving my beta less work for her.
> 
> Let's get reading!
> 
> Warnings: May have a full description of violence and minor characters death

If not for Link, Allen was sure the trek down these old decrepit corridors would've been far more difficult to traverse. Holding up Kanda's wait was proving difficult, and the silver-eyed male could only imagine how things could be if he were carrying both the unconscious sword-wielding Exorcist and the barely conscious Finder.

He didn't exactly doubt that he could, per se. In fact, Allen was fairly certain he was able. It would've been slightly difficult with his body throbbing as it was. He took a greater beating than he initially thought. He heard Link mutter something under his breath, answering something that Toma said that Allen didn't catch.

Allen silently gulped, looking around in front of him.  _"Dammit, I have no idea where we are…we need to find a safe place to tend to everyone's wounds…_

"Walker, do you hear that?" Link called from behind. Allen stopped and listened around him.

Singing. He heard someone singing nearby…or at least near enough where he could hear it. "I hear a song…"

"Wait up, Walker!" Link scolded, trying to hurry after his charge. As they progressed, the singing ceased, and two people were talking, but it was difficult to hear what was being said. Until they were close enough to hear the tail end of the discussion.

"What song would you like to hear next?" The female's voice asked.

"I'm an ugly…ugly…human being…" Rasped an elderly man's voice. Enraptured by the scene, Allen failed to see a small rock that he kicked, alerting the duo of his, and the others' presence.

"A-ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" He quickly apologized. "But…you're the doll…?"

The girl made for a pillar that had long ago fallen, and picked it up with ease, thinking fast, Allen got him and Kanda out of the way, though not without screaming in surprise.

"Wait! WAIT! CALM DOWN! LET'S TALK?!" He couldn't dodge the barrage of pillars the girl was throwing at him. Finding a safer place to lay Kanda down, Allen quickly ran towards the doll, he needed to diffuse this situation sooner, rather than later. "LINK! WATCH OVER THEM!" He called over his shoulder.

"Will do."

Allen pulled off his glove, and quickly invoked his claw. The next stone pillar to be thrown at him was caught in his activated Innocence hand. "Heh. Here it comes!" He threw it like a boomerang, the projectile had hit every pillar in the room, reducing all potential weapons to rubble. When it came back, Allen caught it again, and placed it next to him, leaning against it, exhausted.

"There's nothing left to throw." Allen tiredly explained. "Please, talk to me if there's something I should know. I can't fight against a cute girl."

The girl was silent, before understanding dawned upon her.

"I see…you're not my enemy, are you?"

(* - *)

"You see…Guzol is going to die soon." Lala, as Allen found out her name to be, was explaining to him. "Please, don't take me away from him before that…you can have my heart after!"

Almost an our had gone by, and Toma was now working on Link's injuries. The Finder was in better condition than he, Link, or evn Kanda were in that moment. Said man was unconscious on the floor, his head being supported by Allen's folded Exorcist coat. All the while, Allen as seated on a step, listening to Lala's tale.

It was eighty years ago…but Allen was certain Lala remembered those events as though they happened only yesterday. "Guzol's going to stop moving soon…I can hear the sound of his heart quieting down. Please let me stay with until the end."

"It's a touching story." Link spoke up, looking up from Toma's work. "But I doubt we can allow—"

"LET ME BE A DOLL UNTIL THE END! PLEASE!" Lala's voice rang out in panic. Allen eyed the female doll and sighed. How could he say no to such a face?

"Absolutely not!" Kanda's voice rang out. The injured man, sat up, glaring daggers right at Allen. "You want us to wait until he dies? We don't the luxury to listen to your wish under these circumstances. We came here to protect the Innocence. Take that doll's heart, now!"

Allen's form winced, as he placed his hand over his left eye.

"Master Walker, are you alright?" Toma asked, getting up to quickly check on the white-haired male.

"M'fine, really…"

"You are not fine, Walker." Link growled, throwing something at Allen, who caught it in his free hand. "You're lucky I'm with you right now."

"Yeah…" Allen chuckled in embarrassment. He examined the container. Small, orange in color, with a cap that supposedly made it hard for kids to open. A few pills rattled from within, and the young boy scowled at the offending meds. Gods, he hated those little tablets.

"The fuck even are those?" Kanda asked, eying the container.

"It's a type of pain reliever." Allen softly explained. "You know my eye can see the Akuma, right? It's because an Akuma cursed me when I was little…it's because of this curse I'm able to do what I can." He paused, and sighed, opening the container with ease, and allowed a small pill to fall to his palm, he glared at the thing, but sighed in annoyance, as he popped into his mouth, swallowing it dry. "…but in rare cases, my eye hurts when there is an Akuma higher than level one…I never happened across those before today…but I have at least sensed them over the years."

He eyed the younger suspiciously. The explanation seemed sound, he didn't pick up on any lie. Despite is earlier words, Kanda decided that he would protect Allen with everything he has. Why? He wasn't sure. But he'd be damned if he let the beansprout of a boy know.

…beansprout. Moyashi. Kanda decided.

"I can hear the innocence," Allen answered suddenly. Did he miss something while he was revering? Dammit. The fuck was wrong with him?

"I thought I was already talking?" Lala asked in confusion.

"Well, yes, but I mean I can hear the Innocence within you, Lala." Allen clarified. "It's sad that it'll have to leave Lala and Gozul soon. It loves them both, but it knows it'll have to find its rightful user and help us with the war." The bearer of the Heart was deeply saddened.

Link knew that look only too well. And judging by Kanda's disproving look, he seemed to have an idea. Before he could say anything, for whatever reason, Kanda snapped.

"What did we come here for?!" Kanda growled out. His glare never wavering.

"I can't take it," Allen said. "I'm sorry, I don't want to take it."

Angered, Kanda reached behind him, before forcefully throwing the makeshift pillow at Allen. "That coat isn't meant to be a pillow for the wounded." He hissed out, "It's meant to be worn by Exorcists."

Despite his state. Kanda stood, trying his best to walk, and shoving past Allen as he did so. "It takes sacrifices to save others, newbie."

"Please!" Lala pleaded, "Don't take it…" Kanda held his weapon, pointing the blade at the duo. "Please…don't…"

"Then I'll be it."

Surprised with his charge's declaration, Link stood, "Walker, what are you—?"

"Are you okay with me being the 'sacrifice' in place of them?" Allen now stood between Kanda and the cowering duo behind him. "All they wish for is to die on their own terms…I can't take the Innocence from this doll until then!"

"This is ludicrous!" Link scolded, "For god's sake, Walker, even I have to draw a line."

"As long as I destroy the Akuma, there shouldn't be a problem, right? To win a war built on sacrifices…is just empty!"

Kanda stood silent, the words angering him. Under normal circumstances, he would have ignored everything. He would have walked away, act as though nothing happened. But the way the idiot spoke…it snapped something that could have been his patience. He punched the younger in the cheek, holding nothing back with the force.

"KANDA!" Toma called out, as Link ran to Allen's side, the younger haven fallen to the ground with the force. To say he was worried for his charge was putting it lightly. To say Apocryphos was going to have a field day? He was sure there would be hell to pay. He just knew it in his marrow.

"You're a foolish idiot." He sneered, voice low, and eyes colder than any freezing blizzard. "You'd sacrifice yourself for others because you feel sorry for them!? DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT'S PRECIOUS TO YOU?!"

"Yu Kanda, what right have you to—"

"What was dear to me…has been lost a long time ago." Allen softly said. "It's not that I feel sorry for them. And it isn't for any noble reasons either." He smiled, but it was small, and didn't reach the snowy head of hair. "I just don't want to see that side of things. That's all it is."

"Walker, you can't be thinking about that, could you?"

"The hell is 'that'?"

"Don't get me wrong, Link. You're one of my dearest friends, and I'm always thankful for everything you've done." Allen said, chuckling weakly, "But…the thing is, I'm only human. My heart goes out to what's in front of me, rather than see the big picture. I can't cut them out like that…"

"Hey…"

"I want to protect them if I can!"

The room was quiet, none spoke a single word, as what Allen admitted sunk in. The silence didn't last, however, as a low rumbling could be head, and with it, the whirring sound that accompanied Allen's cursed eye turning red and black.

There was no time to react, before the Akuma struck, stabbing its trident-like right arm right through Lala and Guzol.

"No!" Allen screamed, just as the pain set on his curse. He screamed, covering his left eye with his hand, trying to sooth the pain to no avail.

"Walker! You need to deactivate your eye!"

"I-I can't!" Allen gasped, "The Akuma…we need to get rid—"

The sand began to move, moving around in a circle around the CROW, Finder, and Exorcists.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA~!" The Akuma's voice sounded, as it emerged from the sandy depths of the floor around them. "I did it~! I GOT THE INNOCENCE~!" Guzol was still impaled by one of the deadly claws, and resting before him at the sharp point, was the Innocence which had been Lala's heart. In its other claw, was now the lifeless doll that once sang and took care of human child

"Ooh~! So this is Innocence?" The Akuma cooed, eying the glowing shard of the God Crystal.

"L-La…la…! La…la…" Guzol's voice was weak, now at death's door. His older body unable to withstand such an attack.

The pierrot tossed its victims to the ground, and Allen's eyes were wide in fear and anger. "Give it back…"

Link looked to Allen, and didn't miss the dark aura that seemed to reveal itself around the younger. It was almost as though a wind was blowing about the young boy…but what truly caught the German man's attention was the way Allen's arm begun to morph in a grotesque way.

"No…ALLEN! CEASE THE ACTIVATION!" He called out, as a memory from nearly four years ago resurfaced.

(* - *)

_Link and Apocryphos were in a gym while supervising Allen's training. More precisely, Apocryphos was keeping an eye on their charge, while Link was speaking with Cross who by a technicality actually was Allen's mentor._

_Not that he really taught him anything._

_"My idiot apprentice's Innocence can change shape depending on his emotions." Cross boredly explained._

_Link nodded in understanding, but… "How would you know that? You hardly ever train the kid."_

_The red-headed General shrugged, taking a quick drag of his cigarette. He blew the excess into Link's face, who scrunched his face in disgust by the action._

_"_ _Will the change in its appearance cause him any pain?" Apocryphos asked, not taking his eyes of Allen's training._

_"_ _Perhaps. Perhaps not." Cross said. "I doubt you'll want to risk it, so keep a good eye on him."_

_The eleven-almost-twelve-year-old child panted, as he fell on his romp. He put a lot of work into his training that day, and looked to the three older males with a bright smile._

We'll protect him, no matter what.  _Sentient Innocence and CROW had both thought to themselves._

**(* - *)**

"Reacting to his emotions…" Kanda breathed, eying the arm-gun.  _It's like the weapon is trying to shape his emotions…_  He watched as Allen's arm continued to morph and reshape itself. Allen didn't wait, before he was already heading straight for the Akuma. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR WAEPON STILL HASN'T FINISHED RESHAPING ITSELF!"

Allen aimed his weapon and shot beams of Innocence at the sandy Akuma. While he was sure he hit it, it wasn't enough to destroy the monster. He landed atop a pillar of his attacks, hearing the sand behind him move. He glared at the Akuma over his shoulder.

"You can't hit me if I'm sand~!" The Akuma preened. Allen jumped to get out of the way, but the Akuma was fast, and captured the boy within its sandy armor. "You're done! Check mate!"

"Dammit…!" Link growled, "Walker!" Why wasn't he moving? He was supposed to protect Allen was any severe danger, he was a CROW! This was a severely dangerous situation!

"I wonder how many stabs it'll take before you die~?"

When Link was finally able to get his body to act, Kanda held his arm up to stop the CROW from getting any closer. "He's fine. I can still sense the malice coming off that sprout."

"You just want to stay back and watch?!"

"He's an Exorcist, two-spot. When you don the black coat, you know exactly what you're getting yourself into. What you're putting on the line when you step onto the battlefield."

"But he's—!"

"I know what he is. If he can't protect himself, how do you expect him to be able to do his job?"

To that, Link had no words. He bit his bottom lip, looking at the Akuma that was stabbing through its sand skin, attacking wherever it was sure Allen was hiding.

_Clank!_

"Did you hear that?" Toma asked.

The Akuma had a moment of confusion, and in that span of time, a beam shot through its head, and sliced downwards. The armor that once covered the Akuma pealed in half away from the main body, making it vulnerable once more.

"It's a saber now?!" Link asked in disbelief, seeing the weapon had closed near the end, had a beam of light emitting from where the area had once been more open for projectiles.

"Now you're back to your original form." Allen said, as he landed. He looked up to the Akuma, a smirk on his face. His arm returned to a gun-like state, aimed and ready to fire at the enemy. "I won't give you time to make a new skin! I'll make a hole right through you!"

"But I still have your arm~!" Screeched the Akuma, as it thrusted its weapon forward.

There was no hesitation, as Allen shot at the oncoming attack. "Guzol…loved Lala…" The young male panted, as he continued to rapid fire his arm. "I won't forgive you!"

"D-dammit! How can this be!? WE HAVE THE SAME ARM!" The Akuma was becoming desperate, "HOW CAN HE DEFEAT ME?!"

 _Che. It's because you're at your limit. You may have the same weapon, but you are two different wielders._  Kanda thought, silently observing the scene before him.  _The only person who can truly wield the Anti-Akuma weapon is an Exorcist. The more an Exorcist synchronizes with the Innocence, the more powerful they become._

No sooner did he finish that thought, did he hear a violent cough from the younger Exorcist. Allen's arm deactivated, and he fell to his knees, coughing blood. It didn't take a genius to realize that the kid couldn't keep up with the new form of his weapon.

"I'VE GOT YOU!" The Akuma exclaimed, going in to what it believed to be the final blow. The Akuma was fast, but Kanda was faster to react, and Link was by his side. The CROW had a switchblade that he had hidden in his sleeve, while Kanda used the blade of Mugen to keep the Akuma from hitting Allen.

"Kanda…Link…?"

"Che…you know that won't do shit against it."

"I'm aware, I acted without thinking." Link stated matter-of-factually.

The ravenette glared over his shoulder, shoving at the Akuma's arm as he did so, "You're pathetic. What do you think you're doing running out of steam at the last minute?" He scolded, "You're the one who claimed you wanted to protect them. I hate your tender-hearted ways, but…"  _I hate people who don't keep their promises even more!_ Those words were unsaid, though they rang as true to him all the same.

"…hah…you still hate me either way." Allen said between pants. "I haven't lost steam, I was just taking a break."

"Now is hardly a time for such thing, Walker." Link grunted.

"You just keep pissing me off." Kanda muttered. His gazed then fixed to the Akuma. He clucked his tongue, and with what strength he could muster, sliced the hand of the demon clean off its body.

"You two can finish him off, correct?" Link asked, as he kneeled to the ground, exhausted from the rush of adrenaline from moments prior.

"I think we can." Allen said, reinvoking his arm at the same time Kanda actiated Mugen's blade.

"Turn him to dust." Link said.

"NOW, DIE!" Allen and Kanda exclaimed, as they released their attacks onto the Akuma.

"CURSE YOU!" The Pierrot screamed, "CURSE YOU, EXORCISTS!" The force of their combined attack disintegrated the Akuma, and blew a hole clear through the surface city of Mater.

Exhausted of his energy, Allen fell to his knees, before falling forward onto the sandy floor. In his dimming vision, he could see the container housing Lala's heart fall into his line of site.

"Once more…" He weakly muttered, reaching for the canister. "Let her lullaby…be heard…one more time…" The boy managed to grab hold of the container, but found himself unable to get up.

"Let me help." Links's voice said, as he kneeled to help the younger up. "You want to give this back to the doll, correct?"

"Yeah…thank you…Link…"

. . - * - . .

After the incident…Lala stated to move after hear heart had been put back. However, it was no longer 'Lala'. It was the doll that met Guzol for the first time all those years ago.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus._

Three days have passed by. And although Guzol had already passed, the doll continued to sing. Allen was determined to let her sing until she finally broke…even if it was painful to listen to the mechanical voice speak for that first time.

He sat on the stairs, legs close enough where he knees could have his arms resting on them, and his face could be hidden within them.

"Welcome back, Kanda." Link said, not looking up from his book. "You're well enough to come back already, I see."

"Che. Brat, wake up. You're supposed to be guarding them."

"What's a guy who's supposed to be bedridden for five months doing here?" Allen asked, keeping his face hidden in his arms.

"I'm healed."

"You got to be joking."

Link closed his book, and tapped the white-head of hair with his novel. "Kanda's a little special. He heals quicker than anyone else. His regenerative abilities have been proven useful to him over the years."

"Don't say things that aren't your business, twin-mole." Kanda growled out. "Listen, I have a message from Komui. I'll be heading straight to my next mission. You're to deliver the Innocence to HQ."

"…right."

_Huic ergo parce, Deus,_

_Pie Jesu, Domine!_

"…if it's too hard on you, go stop the doll. That thing isn't 'Lala' anymore, right?"

"I suggested the same thing before you got here." Link sighed, placing his chin on the palm of his hand, "However, he said—"

"It's their promise to each other." Allen finished. "The person who destroys Lala should be Guzol."

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Dona eis, requiem! Amen!_

"You're too soft, you know?" Kanda sighed after a short while, "We're 'destroyers' not 'saviors'."

There was a moment of silence, before Allen lifted his head, the rims of his eyes were red and puffy, "I know."

The wind suddenly picked up, carrying the final notes of the lullaby to their ears…

_Pie Jesu, Domine!_

Leaving nothing more than an eerie silence. "…she stopped." Link stated, as he stood from his spot.

"I'll collect it." Allen decided, as he walked past his guardian, and heading back into the ruins which housed Lala and Guzol. The doll was looking to the heavens, mouth stuck on a note that never released. Guzol was rested on her lap, where had peacefully passed.

He walked to the duo, ready t take the Innocence. He knelt before them, giving the duo a sorrowfully glance.

"Thank you…" Silver eyes widened in surprise, as Lala looked to him with happiness, "For letting me sing until I broke…you let us…keep…our…prom…ise…" She fell forward into Allen's arms, and the tears he thought had dried up, came back with a vengeance.

"Hey. What's going on in here?" Kanda called out, Link and Toma following on either side.

"…Kanda, I know w-we're destroyers…" Allen said between sobs, "B-but…I want to b-be a destroyer th-that can save…"

**... ... ... ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: Well until next time my fellow readers ;)
> 
> … … … …
> 
> Note from the Beta: Greetings and Salutations readers! I'm sorry about the delay. I thought I would try something called "multi-tasking" but it seems I did it wrong xD

**Author's Note:**

> … … … …
> 
> Note from the Beta: -waves- Hello readers of this story~ That is all. ;)
> 
> No, really, I'm looking forward to beta'ing for more of this work, it's kinda like a challenge, 'cos it's not exactly based upon a pre-existing story. This is all Rose, and I'm here along for the ride! Hehehe enjoy~!


End file.
